Uma família por acaso
by Ranika
Summary: Eles não estavam preparados para receber um bebê como herança. Afinal, QUEM RECEBE UM BEBÊ COMO HERANÇA? Mas perceberão que trocar fraldas com pinças e ter medo de derrubá-lo causando uma hemorragia cerebral é infinitamente mais fácil do que lidar com os mistérios por trás dessa surpresa.
1. Prólogo

Obs.: InuYasha e CIA não me pertencem, mas a história sim :D

Prólogo

Kagome sai do carro e sorri com os olhos brilhando. Ela tinha que admitir... Os Taisho sabiam dar uma festa. A mansão estava toda iluminada com holofotes e luzes nas cores verde, azul e vermelho, que feriram seus olhos no primeiro momento. E ela nem iria comentar sobre a pista de dança com chão de led, em que as cores piscavam no ritmo da música. Já se requebrando ao som das batidas, ela segue Kikyo e Sango para dentro. No meio do caminho encontra Jakotsu, um grande amigo seu que lhe oferece um copo de bebida. Em um único gole, Kagome toma todo o conteúdo. A vodca queima sua garganta e faz seus olhos arderem, ela resiste a vontade de tossir. Fazia muito tempo que não bebia, pelo visto, tempo demais.

\- Vai com calma - diz o amigo arqueando as sobrancelhas surpreso. Ela pisca para ele em resposta fazendo-o sorrir e vai embora.

Muitas pessoas tinham comparecido a festa de aniversário do seu melhor amigo, InuYasha. A grande maioria Kagome nem conhecia, mas retribuía todos os sorrisos. Mais a frente, ela encontra o aniversariante conversando com Miroku, enquanto Sesshoumaru olhava as pessoas com total indiferença. Ao lado dele tinha um homem que ela não conhecia muito bem, mas que sabia se chamar Renkotsu. Kikyo imediatamente se atira nos braços de InuYasha e o beija com força pegando-o de surpresa. Kagome revira os olhos._ Um belo presente... Só faltou o lacinho vermelho amarrado nos seios._ Pensa com azedume e faz uma careta. Desde quando ela se importava com o namoro daqueles dois? Decidida a deixar aquilo para lá, ela cumprimenta todos eles com sorrisos e abraços, mas para ao lado de Sesshoumaru, que parecia ser o único sóbrio ali, e pergunta sobre Kouga, seu namorado.

\- Você já está fedendo a álcool – ele diz ao invés de responder olhando-a com reprovação. Quem os tivesse observando, veria apenas sua costumeira máscara fria, mas Kagome era sua melhor amiga e sabia melhor do que ninguém desvendar seus sentimentos. Ela lança para ele seu melhor sorriso inocente.

\- Culpa do Jakotsu - ele franze os lábios quase imperceptivelmente, mas indica a ela onde está Kouga. Assim, Kagome o presenteia com outro sorriso, dessa vez radiante, vai até Miroku - que para variar estava azucrinando Sango -, pega seu copo e sai dançando a procura de Kouga.

Ela o encontra perto do palco. Sim, tinha uma banda tocando ao vivo. E até famosa, vale salientar. Kagome se livra do copo quando termina, dando-se conta de que era a mesma vodca que tinha tomado quando chegou, e se aproxima. Kouga sorri ao vê-la, a enlaça pela cintura e a beija logo em seguida. Ele era um homem alto, musculoso, carinhoso e amoroso, mas Kagome não conseguia se apaixonar por ele.

\- Bebendo, Kag? – pergunta com o cenho franzido quando se afastam. – O que aconteceu?

\- Problemas no trabalho – responde vagamente e completa quando parecia que ele ia começar um interrogatório: – Não quero falar sobre isso, pelo menos não agora, certo? - ele ainda abre a boca para retrucar, mas acaba por ceder.

Assim os dois dançam juntos por quase uma hora até voltarem para junto dos amigos. Sesshoumaru, com seus cabelos levemente grisalhos, olhos dourados, lábios finos, queixo proeminente em sua típica postura arrogante continuava com a mesma expressão de sempre, ou seja, de nada. Miroku insistia em tentar passar a mão em Sango que o batia todas as vezes. Enquanto o Renkotsu tinha sumido junto com InuYasha e Kikyo.

A festa continua...

Kagome até consegue fazer com que Sesshoumaru dançasse com ela, o que foi um grande feito. Ela bebeu bastante também, apesar dos protestos dos seus amigos e namorado, mas ignorou a todos. Quando o efeito do álcool já estava começando a passar e ela estava prestes a continuar se embebedando, alguém tocou o seu ombro. Olhando para trás, ela vê InuYasha que também a olhava reprovador. Qual o problema em deixarem ela beber? Era só uma vez na vida, por Deus. Ela nem planejava dirigir, as chaves já estavam com Sango, o que mostravam sua consciência, prudência e infeliz sobriedade.

\- Você viu a Kikyo? – ele grita por cima do som da música. Kagome balança a cabeça indicando que não e tropeça quando Kouga a puxa para mais perto dele, ou para mais longe de InuYasha, depende do ponto de vista. O engraçado é que cada um agarrou um braço seu para mantê-la em pé. Ela começa a rir e os dois passam um longo minuto vendo-a se dobrar gargalhando. Eles não a soltam.

\- Cara de cachorro, larga! Não, não! Larga! Senta.

\- Vá para o inferno, lobo fedido - InuYasha rosna puxando Kagome que ainda ria. Pelo visto, não estava tão sóbria quanto tinha imaginado... - Kagome, sua prima sumiu, me ajuda a encontra-la. Kikyo está muito estranha hoje.

\- Poxa, InuYasha - ela resmunga finalmente livre do ataque de risos e se liberta de Kouga. - Já volto, preciso ver se Kikyo está bem - Kouga não parece feliz, já InuYasha sorria vitorioso. Não que Kagome tenha visto qualquer uma das expressões.

Ela fica de olhar os quartos e InuYasha, olhar o térreo, a quadra de vôlei, a piscina, e o heliporto. Provavelmente, ele sabia que ela definitivamente se recusaria a procurar em todos esses lugares. Suspirando, Kagome começa a subir as escadas. Por sorte, só havia um corredor, mesmo que houvesse uns dez quartos ali. E ela acabou por encontrar Kikyo no sexto. No sexto! Ela não percebeu logo de primeira que não estava sozinha no quarto, porque sua atenção estava direcionada para seus pés dormentes. Aqueles sapatos eram divinos, mas faziam um estrago...

Então ela ergue os olhos a procura de um lugar para sentar e assim, tirar aqueles sapatos quando estancou petrificada. Kikyo estava espremida contra a parede aos beijos com Renkotsu. A camisa dela não estavam em nenhum lugar às vistas. Isso foi um belo banho de água fria para Kagome que instantaneamente desperta da sua embriaguez e avança quarto a dentro fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? - pergunta com uma calma que surpreendeu a ela mesma. Os dois se separam bruscamente e a encaram de olhos arregalados.

\- Kagome, eu... - Kikyo começa tentando explicar, mas para de falar quando Kagome se aproxima lentamente. Renkotsu faz menção de impedi-la, mas Kikyo ergue a mão.

\- Eu me resolvo com a minha prima - diz tentando passar uma confiança que dificilmente sentia, então se volta para a prima que tinha parado a sua frente: - Kagome, me deixe explicar. Eu e o Renkotsu... - Kagome fecha a mão e dá um soco potente no queixo de Kikyo que cai para trás. Antes que Kagome pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, Renkotsu se coloca entre as duas, sério.

\- Kikyo, você está bem? - ele pergunta mantendo os olhos em Kagome. Em resposta, Kikyo choraminga. Ela queria ter a chance de bater em Renkotsu também, mas tinha perdido o elemento surpresa. Se avançasse agora, não conseguiria acerta-lo.

\- Isso é pelo InuYasha... - Kagome cospe encarando Renkotsu já que Kikyo estava escondida atrás dele ainda no chão. - Vocês vão sair agora dessa festa e depois vão contar ao InuYasha o que aconteceu. Entenderam? – ao notar que Kagome estava mais calma, Renkotsu foi ajudar Kikyo a se levantar enquanto esta acenava freneticamente em resposta as palavras de Kagome. - Saiam daqui! - grita perdendo o controle. Os dois correm para porta.

* * *

**Oiii... Tem alguém aí? rsrs**

**Espero que tenham gostado. n.n Por favor, enviem reviews!**


	2. Que herança, hein?

**Oi, pessoas lindas que estão lendo minha fic! Tá... Parei. **

**Desculpa a demora para postar mas o cosmos resolveu conspirar contra mim e minha corretora e tudo que podia aconteceu para nos impedir de postar esse capítulo antes. (Sério... Tudo mesmo. Usem sua imaginação, caras leitoras. Desde senhas inválidas até carros quebrados! ) Obrigada pelas reviews! Os comentários seguem ao final do capítulo. Boa leitura e se divirtam!**

* * *

Que herança, hein?

_Um ano e dois meses depois..._

InuYasha coloca ambas as mãos atrás da cabeça e fica encarando o teto branco. Só mais alguns segundos...

3s: _A idiota da Kagome deve estar até babando agora, _pensa com um princípio de raiva se recordando da noite passada quando a dita cuja tinha ligado para ele exatamente às dez horas da noite quando ele estava no trabalho.

FlashBack

_\- Kag, estou muito apertado aqui – diz apressadamente ao atender o celular que tocava insistentemente há mais de 10min. - Não posso conversar agora - do outro lado da linha ele escuta um suspiro sonolento._

_\- Não vou demorar. Sango... – ela boceja fazendo com que ele bocejasse também. –... pediu para te lembrar da festa na casa dela amanhã – InuYasha massageia a área entre os olhos e uma de suas enfermeiras se aproxima para falar sobre um paciente. Ele afasta um pouco o celular de perto da boca e dá as novas instruções rapidamente para a mulher loira que acena e vai embora para cumprir suas ordens._

_\- De que horas? – ele pergunta cansado voltando sua atenção para Kagome. Ela responde com algo ininteligível, já que nem parecia ter ouvido sua pergunta e a ligação é finalizada. InuYasha encara o celular com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ela dormiu?!_

_2s:_ _Ter insônia __é realmente uma bosta._

1s.

O despertador em formato de um coração rosa começa a berrar ao seu lado e ele o silencia rapidamente. Tinha sido "presente" de Kagome. Ela rira bastante ao ver a cara dele ao abrir o pacote e se deparar com aquilo. Claramente, o desafiava a usa-lo. E ele usou.

InuYasha levanta da cama e segue para sua corrida habitual, na volta ele toma um banho, prepara seu café da manhã e com uma checada rápida no relógio de pulso, ele consta que está totalmente pronto para voltar para o hospital com dez minutos de antecedência. Sorrindo satisfeito, ele entra em seu carro esporte preto e vai embora.

'-'

Kagome resmunga em seu sono ao escutar um sonzinho distante, mas o ignora acreditando não passar de fruto da sua imaginação e se vira para o outro lado. Depois de algum tempo, o barulho do que parecia ser água enchendo alguma coisa, cessa. No momento seguinte, o cobertor é retirado com brusquidão de por entre seus dedos e ela é erguida no ar. Soltando um grito estrangulado, Kagome abre os olhos para se deparar com Sesshoumaru pouco antes de seu corpo ser atirado dentro de uma banheira cheia de água fria.

\- Sesshoumaru! – grunhe engasgando e afasta a água e o cabelo molhando dos olhos. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?!

\- Você já está atrasada – diz rispidamente. Sua mente confusa e irada tenta desvendar o que ele estava fazendo ali, então se lembra. Carro na oficina, carona, Sesshoumaru. Ela pisca se sentindo ridícula por estar sentada na banheira com o pijama grudado a sua pele. – Estava acompanhada ontem à noite? – ele pergunta observando suas roupas. Kagome se encolhe instintivamente e estreita os olhos.

\- Como é?

\- Esse é o tipo de roupa que as mulheres usam para mim – era meio difícil saber se ele estava fazendo uma brincadeira ou falando sério, mas conhecendo Sesshoumaru... Definitivamente ele estava falando sério.

\- Qual o problema em eu me vestir assim para dormir _sozinha_? – ela frisa bem a última palavra. Sesshoumaru dá de ombros.

\- Admiro uma mulher que use isso apenas para si mesma – Kagome revira os olhos, já menos irritada.

\- Quão atrasada eu estou? – pergunta. Ele cruza os braços se recostando ao umbral da porta em uma posição que o deixava bem sexy.

\- Já era para você estar lá há cinco minutos.

Com os olhos arregalados em choque, Kagome se atira para fora da banheira ensopando o chão e o empurra para fora apressadamente. Ela fecha a porta em sua expressão quase divertida e volta para a banheira, sem o pijama dessa vez para tomar uma banho extra rápido. Ao sair praticamente correndo do banheiro, ela vai até seu armário e pega o primeiro conjunto executivo que avista: uma saia cinza que chegava até dois dedos acima do seu joelho, uma blusa branca com um pequeno decote e um terninho da mesma cor da saia, tudo feito sobre medida para se encaixar com perfeição ao seu corpo. Afinal, ela precisava estar sempre apresentável. Chegando a sala, ainda calçando os sapatos pretos de salto, ela pega sua bolsa e tropeça até Sesshoumaru que já estava na porta. Ele já tinha chamado o elevador, o que é um alívio. Assim, não demoram muito a alcançar o carro esporte prata.

\- Por que não me acordou antes? – pergunta sentada ao lado dele no carro. Kagome se olhava no espelho enquanto passava maquiagem e, por isso, perdeu de vê-lo trincar os dentes. Uma expressão de raiva um bocado rara para ele.

\- Tentei – ele responde com sua habitual voz fria, mas ela captou uma pontada de irritação que a fez imediatamente olha-lo quase borrando o rímel. – Interfonei centenas de vezes. Se eu não te conhecesse acharia que você já estava no trabalho, mas como conheço, sabia que ainda estaria na cama – Kagome cora suavemente.

\- Desculpa, Sesshy – ela usa seu apelido deliberadamente para amansá-lo, o que funciona. Seus dedos ao redor do volante relaxam. Ela sabia que ele odiava se atrasar. E esperar era pior ainda. Kagome se inclina e planta um beijo na sua bochecha deixando uma marca de batom. Sorrindo, ela a remove com o dedo. – Bob não despertou – esse é o nome do despertador dela. Sesshoumaru bufa e ela sabe que está completamente perdoada. – Então... – Kagome começa voltando a se olhar no espelho para arrumar os cabelos dessa vez. –... minha amiga, Rin. Você se lembra dela, não? Pois bem, ela está voltando do exterior essa semana – seu comentário pode ter parecido trivial, mas nada era trivial com Kagome. Pelo canto do olho ela observa as simples mudanças no rosto do amigo e suspira silenciosamente quando ele não reage como ela esperava à nova informação.

\- Pare com isso, Kagome – diz sem se alterar e manobra o carro para fazer uma curva. Ela sorri enquanto pergunta inocentemente:

\- O que estou fazendo?

Agora ela já estava completamente apresentável. Seus olhos castanhos emoldurados por longos cílios estavam mais abertos e expressivos, seus lábios destacavam-se discretamente com um batom claro, seu cabelo escuro estava brilhoso e liso caindo em camadas nas suas costas e ela tinha, ainda bem, conseguido ocultar uma espinha solitária que tinha aparecido essa manhã.

\- Tentando me arrumar alguém - resmunga. Ela sorri largamente para ele.

\- Então você admite que já pensou nessa possibilidade – ele franze os lábios.

\- Essa sua lógica não faz sentido.

\- Só me dê uma chance – implora. – Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro.

\- Não.

\- Sesshy... Você vai fazer trinta anos. Já está em tempo de parar de fugir de compromisso – ele olha para ela enviesado sabendo que Kagome não desistiria tão facilmente.

\- Quem disse que fujo de relacionamentos?

\- Seu histórico com mulheres. Você não teve nenhuma namorada desde a Kagura e ela foi sua única namorada – Sesshoumaru faz uma careta com suas palavras. – Por favor, Sesshy. Tenho certeza que vocês vão se dá bem. Só o que eu quero é que conversem e...

\- Está bem – exclama exasperado. Kagome tinha o dom de tira-lo daquela sua máscara de indiferença e era por isso que ele gostava tanto dela. Kagome era diferente, especial, apesar de ser insistente demais. – Agora me deixe em paz – sorrindo, Kagome volta a se encostar no banco. Durante o resto do caminho os tópicos da conversa foram cuidadosamente escolhidos por ele para que não precisasse passar por outro aperto. Mas isso não dura muito tempo já que assim que chegam ao trabalho dela, são recepcionados por Jakotsu que esperava a chefe do lado de fora da empresa.

\- Não acredito! – ele exclama de olhos arregalados ao ver Sesshoumaru atrás do volante. Jakotsu tinha uma paixonite por ele e por isso não consegue se conter, e arrodeia o carro ficando bem ao lado da porta de Sesshoumaru. Kagome tenta conter o riso ao ver a expressão de Sesshoumaru se transformar ao olhar para a esquerda e se deparar com Jakotsu grudado a sua janela. Ela realmente não sabia como ele tinha chegado ali tão rápido. – Veio me ver? – pergunta com os olhos brilhando. Sesshoumaru que em 99% dos momentos era um homem controlado e completamente senhor de si, ficava meio perdido na presença de Jakotsu e Kagome. Ele ficava um pouco constrangido com toda aquela atenção e adoração excessiva do funcionário dela. E agora ele estava com os dois. Um dentro do carro com ele e o outro, sonhando com isso.

\- Vou te ajudar dessa vez porque você concordou em falar com a Rin – diz Kagome se inclinando na sua direção para plantar outro beijo na sua bochecha.

\- Te espero na esquina na hora do almoço – fala sem conseguir esconder seu alívio. Kagome sorri.

\- Não precisa, vou almoçar com o insuportável do seu irmão hoje. Tenho que convencê-lo a ir à festa de Sango. Você vai, certo? – maquinalmente, ainda parecendo desconfortável com a presença de Jakotsu com o nariz grudado a sua janela, ele concorda. – Me pega depois do expediente? – ele concorda de novo e arranca com o carro, assim que Kagome fecha a porta. – Você o assusta desse jeito – ela ralha com Jankotsu que faz bico.

'-'

\- Então, esse é o vigésimo quinto caso de acidente de moto só essa semana. Não sei o que... – InuYasha ia dizendo enquanto assinava uma prancheta que lhe tinha sido entregue por um auxiliar de enfermagem, mas é interrompido por Miroku. Pela milionésima vez InuYasha se pergunta como Miroku consegue fugir da sua ala, que ficava do outro lado do hospital por ele ser ginecologista, e conseguia chegar ali, a área de traumatologia onde InuYasha trabalhava há pouco mais de dois anos.

\- Como eu ia dizendo, antes de você fazer esse comentário totalmente inoportuno... – Miroku olha enviesado para InuYasha que bufa. – Ontem outra de minhas pacientes me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que o meu toque era o melhor que ela já tinha sentido. Só que, cara, Sango pegou meu celular bem na hora – ele suspira dramaticamente. InuYasha olha para o amigo e solta uma sonora gargalhada. Se fosse outra pessoa, as enfermeiras teriam reclamado, mas como era o _Doutor Taisho,_ elas apenas admiravam como seus olhos se estreitavam enquanto ele ria ou como seu rosto, normalmente cansado se embelezava ainda mais com o divertimento. – Ela me fez dormir no sofá e ainda passou uma hora no telefone com a paciente.

\- Doutor Taisho – soou uma voz masculina no alto falante interrompendo a conversa dos dois. InuYasha enxuga as lágrimas que se acumularam no canto dos olhos tamanho o seu divertimento. – Dirija-se ao bloco cirúrgico.

\- Não se esqueça da festa – Miroku se despede apressadamente ao ver InuYasha começar a se afastar. InuYasha responde algo evasivamente e segue as instruções do auto falante.

'-'

\- Como ele não quer aparecer, Sango? – Kagome grunhe para sua vice-presidente. Elas estavam na sala de Kagome que era toda decorada em tons leves que davam uma atmosfera calma quando a luz do sol entrava pela parede de vidro que ficava a sua esquerda. Decorada por dois sofás espaçosos, duas estantes – uma atrás da mesa e outra na parede a sua direita -, tapetes felpudos, quadros de paisagens e várias fotos da família e amigos. Era isso o que preenchia a enorme sala da presidente e dona da editora Higurashi.

\- Bankotsu acabou de ligar e disse que não vai à noite dos autógrafos – Kagome suspira pesadamente se recostando na cadeira que cede suavemente para trás. Esse escritor era particularmente trabalhoso. Ele era recluso demais, exigente demais, mal humorado demais, mal educado demais.

\- Diga-me de novo por que o aceitamos – pede massageando a região entre os olhos. Sango sorri.

\- Ele nos rende alguns milhões... – e por alguns queria dizer, muitos. Era muito dinheiro mesmo. Quase sem pensar, Kagome retira os sapatos, agradecida por sua mesa ser completamente fechada, assim podia fazer isso mesmo que estivesse com algum cliente e coloca os pés descalços sobre o tapete. A sensação aconchegante relaxa seus músculos e a ajudam a pensar. Pouco tempo depois, Kagome aperta um botão no telefone à sua frente chamando sua secretária, Ayame.

\- Sim? – pergunta em tom profissional.

\- Ligue para o Bankotsu, por favor, e passe diretamente para mim assim que ele atender.

\- Sim, senhora.

-Obrigada, Ayame – e desliga.

\- Qual o plano? – Sango pergunta ansiosa. Kagome sorri torto.

\- Ele vai descobrir o poder de persuasão de Kagome Higurashi. Ralei muito para chegar aqui e aprendi a ser dura também. Se ele consegue ser tão idiota, eu também consigo - até o fim da manhã, Kagome conseguiu a noite de autógrafos e mais uma para fotos.

Kagome estava onde sempre sonhou. Mesmo aos trancos e barrancos, ela abriu sua empresa e a fez prosperar. Mudou-se para seu próprio apartamento que a qualquer momento podia ser invadido por Sesshoumaru - já que tinha tido a brilhante ideia de deixar uma chave com ele para que ele tomasse conta de Buyo, seu gato, enquanto ela estava viajando há algumas semanas e não tinha se lembrado de pegar de volta. Tinha um carro que no momento estava na oficina para alguns reparos simples e sempre que tinha um tempinho, dava uma passada no centro de câncer para ler para as crianças ou apenas brincar com elas.

Claro que há pouco mais de um ano, ela entrou em uma grande crise quando sua empresa sofreu um abalo, mas se recompôs e seguiu em frente. Sua prima Kikyo sumiu depois daquele episódio na casa de InuYasha e não o contou sobre o ocorrido. Kagome tinha jurado a si mesma que se a prima não contasse, ela iria, mas nunca teve coragem. Principalmente porque InuYasha parecia ter superado a ex desaparecida como também parecia desconfiar que ela tinha fugido com Renkotsu.

Então se ele já tinha deduzido grande parte... Para quê reviver esses fatos desagradáveis? Kagome suspira. Ela sabia que estava sendo covarde, mas quem não hesitaria em machucar um amigo? De qualquer jeito não havia mais importância, eles não estavam mais juntos e Kikyo sumiu. Vez por outra, Kagome ouvia seu nome ser pronunciado durante uma conversa entre a mãe e o avô, mas nunca foi capaz de compreender o que diziam e nem se atrevia a perguntar.

\- Kagome? – tirando-a de seus devaneios, a voz de Ayame sai do aparelho. Balançando a cabeça para voltar à realidade, Kagome aperta o botão que estava vermelho.

\- Sim?

\- O senhor InuYasha está aqui – informa com uma alteração quase imperceptível na voz. É... InuYasha causava isso nas mulheres. Surpresa, Kagome olha para o relógio na parede. Pontual. Apressadamente, ela pega sua bolsa, joga o celular lá dentro e calça os sapatos.

\- Obrigada – agradece a secretária e desliga saindo da sala logo em seguida. Um homem alto, de ombros largos, olhos dourados, cabelos pretos e curtos e, como suas amigas costumavam classifica-lo: maravilhoso, lindo, charmoso, pedaço de mau caminho, a espera do lado de fora com os braços cruzados parecendo relaxado, encostado a parede. Sua blusa social azul está dobrada até os cotovelos e a calça jeans se ajustava muito bem as pernas torneadas.

\- Anda, Kag. Estou com fome – a apressa assim que ela aparece sorrindo. Ela escuta o suspiro de Ayame as suas costas e revira os olhos.

\- Você está sempre com fome, InuYasha.

\- E você sempre com sono – ela parece notar uma pontada de raiva por baixo do divertimento dele, mas deixa para lá. – Quem te trouxe? – pergunta quando entram no elevador. Kagome cola as costas à parede e se olha no espelho.

\- Sesshoumaru - o resto do caminho até o carro é feito em silêncio. Kagome andava preocupada a respeito de alguns contratos e InuYasha estava bolando um plano para enrola-la o suficiente para não ter que ir àquela festa de criança. Só teriam pirralhos gritando e correndo, músicas infantis, sujeira. A única coisa boa era a comida de graça. Pelo menos até Kagome notar onde estavam. – InuYasha, não ouse me levar àquele bar de novo! – Kagome praticamente grita e impulsivamente, ele gira o volante para o outro lado perdendo a entrada. – Me leve para aquele restaurante que fomos no meu aniversário.

\- PARA UM ALMOÇO EM DIA DE SEMANA QUE NÃO VAI DURAR NEM UMA HORA?! – exclama parecendo chocado. Ela cruza os braços olhando-o enviesado.

\- Nunca mais ouse me levar para aquele bar! E não grite comigo! Tive diarreia com aquela comida, perdi três quilos. Três quilos! Portanto, pode ir abrindo sua carteira e me levando para um lugar que preste. Deixe de ser tão mão de vaca. ¬¬

\- Limpeza intestinal de graça – argumenta, mesmo que já estivesse fazendo o que ela tinha dito. Assim, ele não precisaria ficar ouvindo-a reclamar durante todo o almoço. Não que ela fosse fresca nem nada, mas ela gostava de importuna-lo e de não ter diarreia. Kagome lança um olhar tão raivoso para InuYasha que ele acaba rindo.

\- Meu presente de aniversário adiantado para você será um laxante – ela grunhe ainda mais irritada com seu divertimento e sai do carro quando InuYasha estaciona a frente do restaurante. Ele tinha duas áreas, a aberta e a climatizada. Ela gostava da área aberta e ele da área fechada, mas como ele já tinha feito o imenso favor de leva-la até lá, Kagome seguiu direto para dentro. – E então você verá como é bom ficar desentupido – continua ao se sentar à mesa para dois. InuYasha revira os olhos e pega o cardápio relanceando um sorriso exageradamente bonito para a garçonete que provavelmente esqueceu o próprio nome. O que Kagome consta ser verdade quando ela se atrapalha para se apresentar. Eles fazem os pedidos e se encaram desafiando um ao outro a começar.

\- Desembucha, Kag – InuYasha resmunga cruzando os braços para se preparar.

\- Você tem que ir para a festa das crias do Miroko – era assim que InuYasha os chamava já que parecia incapaz de decorar seus nomes. Claro que eram cinco e com alguns nomes difíceis, mas ele tinha a obrigação de saber pelo menos o de um, o do qual ele era padrinho. Ela não sabia da onde Miroko tinha tirado a ideia de colocar InuYasha como padrinho do Shippou.

\- Eu já disse, tenho trabalho – diz com expressão de tédio. Kagome se reclina na cadeira e cruza os braços com um sorriso maligno nos lábios rosados.

\- Realmente, ter tantas mulheres é bastante trabalhoso – em resposta, ele inclina a cabeça de lado com um sorriso torto.

\- Sim, é. Mas realmente estarei ocupado.

\- Vai tentar me enrolar, Taisho? – pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha. InuYasha revira os olhos.

\- E daí se eu tiver um encontro? Não vou para festa de criança.

\- Mas lá tem comida de graça – ela protesta fingindo-se de indignada. Sorrindo, ao entender seu jogo, ele se inclina apoiando os cotovelos da mesa e se aproximando mais dela.

\- Não – diz de maneira bem expressiva colocando até mesmo a língua entre os dentes. Kagome dá de ombros.

\- Então como indenização por causa das lamentações que ouvirei por toda a noite porque não consegui te convencer a ir, me arrume àquele cardiologista lindo da ala norte do hospital onde você trabalha. Ele é perfeito – conta com um olhar sonhador. - Acho que o nome dele é Kouga - brinca para provoca-lo.

\- Você nem sabe o nome dele – InuYasha grunhe com os lábios franzidos em reprovação. - E o lobo fedido? Tem notícias dele?

\- Já disse para não chamar ele assim - ralha. - E sim, tenho notícias dele.

\- Mas vocês terminaram!

\- E daí? Ainda somos amigos. E não ouse me julgar por não saber o nome do cardiologista, duvido que você saiba o nome de todas as suas amantes – ele abre a boca para protestar, mas a fecha logo em seguida. – Foi o que eu pensei – com suas palavras, chegou o almoço. Kagome sorri para a garçonete, mas é ignorada já que ela só tinha olhos para InuYasha. – Pelo visto, você terá que fazer todos os pedidos hoje - revira os olhos. - Pediria um suco para mim? - ele bufa divertido e pede dois sucos. Enquanto comiam em relativo silêncio, algo atrás de Kagome atrai a atenção de InuYasha que arregala, quase imperceptivelmente, os olhos. Curiosa, ela ia se virar para olhar, mas é impedida por um chute por debaixo da mesa. – Aí – grunhe massageando a perna e fazendo cara feia para ele.

\- Ah, merda! Ela está vindo! – ele resmunga parecendo querer sumir, mas mesmo assim manteve a pose. Costas eretas, corpo apenas um pouco tenso e agora ostentando um sorriso de boas-vindas.

\- Vou conhecer outra das suas amantes? - ela ri quando ele balança a cabeça engolindo em seco com um o sorriso congelado no rosto. - Eu te ajudo a se safar dessa e você vai à festa. Caso contrário, eu pioro a situação – completa ameaçadoramente. InuYasha olha enviesado para ela ainda ostentando o sorriso simulado.

\- Fico dez minutos – grunhe entre dentes se erguendo para receber a mulher.

\- Dez minutos – ela concorda sorrindo.

\- InuYasha, o que é isso?! – a mulher pergunta se prostrando ao lado deles medindo Kagome com o olhar. Ela tinha uma pele incrivelmente branca, longos cabelos escuros, olhos verdes, um corpo de matar e era realmente muito bonita, mesmo com essa expressão furiosa.

\- Essa é Kagome – ele apresenta apressadamente. Kagome sorri e se levanta para cumprimentá-la.

\- Oi. InuYasha fala muito de você – mente descaradamente. A mulher, por sua vez, parece vacilar um pouco com suas palavras fazendo Kagome sorrir sem nem precisar fingir falso contentamento, afinal ela tinha conseguido resolver seu "problema", ele iria para a festa. InuYasha lança para ela um olhar de aviso que é ignorado.

\- Amiga? – indaga com a testa franzida e a analisa dos pés à cabeça novamente. – Você não é do tipo que é só amiga – _Isso foi um insulto? _Era o que Kagome queria pergunta, mas opta por continuar sorrindo e dizer:

\- Bem... Eu sou gay, então acho que faço o tipo amiga. Dos homens pelo menos – e pisca sedutoramente fazendo a mulher corar envergonhada. Pelo canto do olho, Kagome vê InuYasha arregalar os olhos surpreso com sua audácia. – Então, como pode ver... Nenhum perigo para você – InuYasha parecia parecia pronto para dar por encerrada aquela conversa, mas Kagome tinha outros planos. Quem disse que ela não podia se divertir um pouco?

\- Então, querida... – InuYasha começa, mas é interrompido por Kagome.

\- Ei, por que você não se senta um pouco com a gente? - pergunta segurando o braço da mulher.

\- Hm... Não, eu... - ela parecia desconfortável e o mais delicadamente que pôde, afastou a mão de Kagome.

\- Só queria saber sobre o relacionamento de vocês - insiste inocentemente. - Ele já te contou daquele dia em que comeu amendoim e a língua dele inchou tanto que teve que ficar pendurada para fora? – a mulher fica ainda mais vermelha ao fazer força para não rir e InuYasha fulmina Kagome com os olhos. – Oh, você não sabia? – exclama fingindo estar constrangida. – E sobre o dia em que passou trancado no banheiro por causa da prisão de ventre? – ao ver os dois ficarem vermelhos, Kagome tapou a boca com a mão. Ele a encarava destilando ódio e a mulher, estava dividida entre a vergonha e o divertimento. – Mas tenho certeza que ele te falou sobre... – o resto da sua frase é interrompida por InuYasha quando ele se prostra ao seu lado dando um beliscão na sua cintura.

\- Se eu perder a minha amante, você será a substituta – rosna próximo ao seu ouvido fazendo-a morder o interior da bochecha para não rir. Essa ideia podia realmente tenta-lo se Kagome não fosse... Kagome. Afinal, ela era muito bonita com seus olhos castanhos destacados pela pele clara, seus cabelos pretos que chegavam até o meio das costas e emolduravam seu rosto pequeno. Era magra, possuía os seios fartos e pernas torneadas que estavam à mostra por causa da saia cinza. Kagome revira os olhos exageradamente para a mulher alheia aos pensamentos do melhor amigo.

\- Ele está me implorando para parar - conta. - Mas você não vai abandona-lo apenas por que deixei escapar essas coisas, vai? – pergunta fazendo bico. A mão de InuYasha que estava na sua cintura aperta a sua carne em advertindo e ele a solta para colocar ambas as mãos, uma em cada braço da mulher.

\- Olha, querida – Kagome tinha certeza que ele só a chamava assim porque não lembrava seu nome, mas a mulher não pareceu notar já que se derreteu toda. – Nós estamos tratando de um assunto sério. Passo na sua casa mais tarde – ela concorda tímida, sorri se desculpado para Kagome e volta para a sua mesa. InuYasha e Kagome voltam a se sentar e ela sorri vitoriosa. – Não vou agradecer – ele grunhe se recostando a cadeira e cruzando os braços. – Você quase arruinou tudo – Kagome ri da sua expressão emburrada e por isso é obrigada a pagar a conta.

\- Injustiça – ela reclama quando encontra InuYasha do lado de fora do restaurante encostado ao seu carro. – Por que não pudemos rachar? Foi muito ridículo da sua parte fugir daquele jeito para o banheiro quando a conta estava chegando e pior ainda você nem ter ido a mesa depois. Eu podia estar sem dinheiro! – ele apenas ri e senta atrás do volante. Franzindo os lábios, Kagome entra no carro também. Convencê-lo tinha custado um pouco caro, mas isso era mais um objetivo concluído.

De qualquer forma, InuYasha a levou de volta para o trabalho e ligou para a mulher que tinha encontrado no restaurante. Marcaram um encontro para dali a duas horas e ele voltou para casa para se aprontar. Tomou banho, fez a barba, passou perfume, colocou uma roupa legal do jeito que sabia que ela gostava: uma blusa social preta e jeans, ajeitou os cabelos e voltou para o carro. Ele olha o relógio digital e sorri maliciosamente. Tenho bastante tempo...

A festa seria na própria casa de Miroku e Sango porque tinha um espaço bem grande no quintal onde cabia o pula-pula, a barraca de pipoca e algodão doce, os brinquedos de escalar que Kagome não conhecia muito bem e outras bugigangas para as crianças. As crias do casal correram para ela pedindo para brincar, mesmo o mais novo que não tinha mais que quatro anos. Kagome se abaixa para pega-lo no colo e beija o topo da cabeça dos outros quatro. Como o casal conseguia se virar com tantas crianças é um mistério.

Ela olha o celular. Oito e meia da noite. Se o InuYasha não vier... Pensamentos maldosos passam por sua mente, mas são interrompidos quando vê a aproximação do carro dele. Suspirando decepcionada porque seus planos teriam que ser adiados, ela chamou Sango e apontou.

\- Está vendo? Ele veio – fala orgulhosa. – Me deve o dinheiro da aposta – Sango faz uma careta e passa uma nota para Kagome que rapidamente a guarda no bolso para InuYasha não ver.

\- Satisfeitas? – pergunta assim que as alcança. Sango sorri concordando e Kagome empurra para InuYasha a criança que ainda estava no seu colo. Desajeitadamente, ele segura o garotinho parecendo assustado, depois olhou para Kagome planejando devolve-lo, mas é interrompido quando o menininho vomita bem em cima dele. Arregalando os olhos, Sango segura o filho (depois que o estrago já estava feito) e corre com ele para dentro de casa, indo atrás do Miroku. – Kagome! – InuYasha rosna. – Isso é culpa sua.

\- Minha? Não fui eu que vomitou em você – fala tentando conter o riso.

\- Mas você me deu ele – acusa entre dentes olhando o estrago na sua camisa.

\- Era o seu afilhado! – ele pisca perdido por um momento.

\- Ah, é mesmo – revirando os olhos, Kagome o deixou a própria sorte naquele mar de crianças. Se esquivando de tantas coisinhas pequenas, InuYasha segue para o banheiro para se limpar, mas o cheiro de vômito o força a se livrar da camisa e é assim que ele sai do banheiro, seminu. – Ei, Miroku – chama ao ver o amigo passar por ele com um dos filhos no braço. Ele olha por sobre o ombro e franze o cenho ao ver InuYasha.

\- O que você está fazendo? Se cubra agora, eu tenho uma filha! – fala enquanto coloca o filho no chão que no mesmo momento corre até InuYasha e fuça no seu bolso roubando sua carteira.

\- Miroku! Seu filho está me roubando! – acusa começando a correr atrás do pirralho.

\- Ora, InuYasha, ele não está roubando nada. Só está brincando.

\- Com o meu dinheiro. Me pergunto onde ele aprendeu esse tipo de coisa – e para de correr olhando acusadoramente para Miroku que dá de ombros e pega o filho pela camisa puxando-o na sua direção e recuperando a carteira abatida de InuYasha.

\- Agora vá se vestir, cara – ordena quando devolve a carteira. InuYasha sobe as escadas bufando e vai até o quarto do casal para pegar uma camisa do Miroku. Na descida um dos amiguinhos das crias tromba nele e derruba refrigerante na sua calça novinha. _Nunca ter filhos... Nunca ter filhos..._ Repetia para si mesmo enquanto respirava várias vezes para se acalmar.

\- Sango – chama ao vê-la entrar na cozinha. – Como você aguenta? – ela sorri.

\- Com o tempo você se acostuma – afirma.

\- É, InuYasha – Kagome fala da porta dos fundos. – Nem todo mundo têm tantas frescuras quanto você – ela usava uma simples calça jeans e uma blusa preta de alças finas, o decote não era muito pronunciado, mas valorizava seu busto, sem falar que seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e calçava sandálias de dedo. Ela estava bonita, mesmo com aquela mancha de chocolate no rosto que nem parecia notar. InuYasha fecha a cara olhando para a própria calça e suspira pesadamente. É nesse exato momento em que os celulares de Kagome e InuYasha tocam simultaneamente. Ambos fazem uma careta para o aparelho, atendem e se afastam para ouvir melhor. Ao retornarem, se encaram surpresos.

\- Kikyo? – InuYasha pergunta. Kagome acena concordando ainda meio pálida. Por que o hospital tinha ligado para ele também quando Kagome era a familiar da Kikyo?, se pergunta enquanto a ouvia explicar para Sango e Miroku que precisaria ir correndo para o hospital porque algo tinha acontecido à prima. Terminada a narrativa, ela e InuYasha seguem para o carro dele. O que era agora? Será que algo de muito grave aconteceu com Kikyo?, se pergunta preocupada.

\- Por que eles te chamaram também? – ela pergunta quando o carro entra em movimento. InuYasha dá de ombros.

\- Talvez porque eu trabalhe lá - o resto do trajeto é feito em silêncio e quando entram no hospital, são recepcionados por uma mulher usando calças de linho preto e um terninho da mesma cor. Ela segurava uma pasta na mão e com profissionalismo, guiou os dois para uma sala.

\- O que aconteceu com a minha prima? – Kagome pergunta assim que se senta em uma das várias cadeiras ao redor da mesa oval. Não era mentira que ela não simpatizasse ou falasse com Kikyo desde que a tinha pegado aos beijos com Renkotsu, mas mesmo assim se preocupava.

\- A Senhora Kikyou e o senhor Renkotsu não resistiram ao acidente de carro – chocada, Kagome leva a mão a boca e encara a mulher de olhos arregalados. InuYasha, inconscientemente, coloca a mão sobre seu ombro em apoio. – E deixaram algo para vocês.

\- Algo como uma herança? Para nós dois? – InuYasha pergunta surpreso já que Kagome parecia em choque. A mulher acena mesmo que não parecesse satisfeita com o termo. – E o que seria?

\- Um bebê.

* * *

**Tchan tchan tchan tchan... **

**Kikyo é uma flor. Trai o namorado. Perde o contato com a família. Engravida. E ainda morre. ¬¬ ô povinho pra gostar de dar trabalho!**

**Brincadeirinha, gente... Nem eu sou tão ruim assim. Quer dizer... *Sorriso maléfico***

**Gente, espero que tenham gostado (primeiramente que tenham lido...) porque as emoções vão começar agora. **

**Sintam-se à vontade para deixar reviews. Sério, podem dizer o que acham. É fácil: só apertar naquele botão aí em baixo. Faça um sorriso brotar nos lábios dessa autora. :D**

**Resposta às reviews:**

**Marieta100: MINHA PRIMEIRA REVIEW! *-* Tirei até um print da página quando vi! Obrigada! Pois é, Kikyo não merece confiança. Suas suspeitas fazem total sentido! Agora você sabe de onde saiu nosso bebê, resta saber para onde ele vai! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Conta o que achou e quais seus palpites para os próximos!**

**Guest: Sério? Amou? *-* Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Espero que tenha amado esse também! Manda uma review dizendo o que achasse!**

**Nami: Mais uma vez esse verbo lindo! Amar, amar, amar... Acho que estou apaixonada! S2 S2 S2 Espero que eu possa corresponder as suas expectativas e que realmente seja uma fic q você ame cada vez mais!**


	3. Filosofias consumistas

**Oi, gente! Voltei! E com um presentinho de Páscoa pra vocês. Capítulo fresquinho e cheio de emoções, espero que gostem! Obrigada pelos reviews! Respostas lá embaixo. Se divirtam ;D**

* * *

Filosofias consumistas...

O acidente envolvendo Kikyo, Renkotsu e o bebê, tinha acontecido há poucas horas quando eles estavam voltando para sua cidade natal. Os dois foram atendidos na emergência, mas não resistiram. Dentro do carro, a polícia encontrou uma pasta cheia de documentos sobre o bebê que tinha escapado sem nenhum ferimento grave e o testamento. Nele, Kagome e InuYasha se tornavam os novos tutores legais e dispunham de todo o dinheiro dos pais biológicos para cuidar dele. Contudo, se eles não aceitassem o neném, ele iria para um orfanato, algo que Kagome não conseguia tolerar e por isso, hesitava. E se ela não fosse boa o suficiente? E se não conseguisse criá-lo? Nunca tinha precisado cuidar de alguém desse jeito, mas não podia considerar deixar aquela criancinha que agora dependia dela, ir para um orfanato.

Ao saber da notícia, InuYasha imediatamente tinha tomado a dianteira e perguntado se o bebê não poderia ficar com outros familiares, como por exemplo, a mãe de Kagome, mas a assistente social foi irredutível. Tinham que ser os dois já que a família viva de Kagome não tinha nenhum laço sanguíneo com a criança. Então veio a tona a pergunta: _Então por que InuYasha? _Para isso a assistente não teve resposta, mas se estava no testamento... Era lei.

Logo em seguida, eles receberam instruções para esperarem em uma sala especial pela oportunidade de ver a criança. Kagome estava em pânico e por isso, assim que teve oportunidade novamente, se sentou e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, já InuYasha andava de um lado para o outro tentando desvendar o que tinha se passado na cabeça de Kikyo e Renkotsu para terem deixado um bebê, _um bebê,_ para ele. E foi assim que Sango os encontrou. Ela tinha recebido um telefonema urgente de Kagome e apareceu no hospital alguns minutos depois da grande descoberta. Ela estava com o coração apertado ao imaginar a agitação daqueles dois. Imagine... Ganhar um filho daquele jeito.

\- E então, Kag? O que vai ser? – Sango pergunta sentando-se ao lado dela. Kagome ergue a cabeça e se recosta na cadeira mordendo o lábio.

\- Farei o certo.

\- Você não está pensando em ficar com a criança, está? – InuYasha pergunta com uma sobrancelha arqueada parando o seu andar inquieto. – Ele não é um cachorrinho que você adota, Kagome. Ter um filho trás muita responsabilidade – ela abre a boca para responder, mas são interrompidos pela assistente social.

\- Sigam-me – ela pede profissionalmente e volta a sair da sala. Imediatamente, Kagome aperta a mão de Sango em agradecimento por ela ter vindo e segue a mulher. Os três andam por um longo corredor totalmente branco e só param quando a mulher indica outra sala. – Esperem ai, a enfermeira o mostrará a vocês através do vidro. O bebê está em observação então ele passará mais um dia aqui.

Kagome entra na sala e vai direto para o vidro. Do outro lado, tinha uma incubadora e uma enfermeira que sorriu ao ver a expressão ansiosa dela. InuYasha também se aproximou e se encostou ao vidro com os braços cruzados. Kagome não conseguia ver muito do bebê e por isso, pediu, fazendo gestos, para que a enfermeira o trouxesse para mais perto. Ela acena e empurra a incubadora com delicadeza, o movimento o acorda e ao invés de chorar como todos esperavam, ele olhou fixo nos olhos de Kagome. A emoção que a envolveu naquele momento é indescritível, foi algo tão forte que ela sentiu os olhos marejarem. _Sim, você é meu agora. _Diz para ele em pensamento e sorri com carinho vendo as bochechas rosadas, as mãozinhas se agitando, a perninha enfaixada por causa de um leve machucado e os olhos idênticos aos dela.

Cuidar e educar não são tarefas fáceis, mas ela estava disposta a arriscar por ele. Seu pequeno presente. Aquele serzinho que já parecia tê-la reconhecido como mãe. Kagome estava experimentando sensações novas, entretanto a mais surpreendente de todas foi o amor tão simples, tão puro que ela sentiu ao olhar naqueles olhos miúdos. E foi ai que ela soube que não tinha como voltar atrás. Ela seria mãe e ninguém iria tirar isso dela.

\- Vou ficar com ele, InuYasha – comunica sem tirar os olhos do vidro. – Você não precisa se preocupar com nada, só preciso da sua assinatura. Sei que nós dois devemos cria-lo juntos ou perderemos a guarda, mas sei também que isso não é algo que você queira. Por isso, vamos apenas fingir que isso está acontecendo. Tudo bem? – só agora ela desvia o olhar para ele que a encarava com uma expressão indecifrável. Um pouco desapontada com sua reação, Kagome franze levemente os lábios.

\- Como você quiser – diz simplesmente.

Depois disso, eles precisaram sair para que o bebê descansasse e foram se reunir novamente com a assistente social, dessa vez para dizer que ficariam com ele. Ali mesmo assinaram toda a papelada necessária e Kagome foi embora sozinha de táxi, já que InuYasha tinha plantão. Nenhuma palavra mais foi trocada por eles que se despediram com sorrisos amarelos.

Já dentro do carro, deixando o hospital para trás, Kagome não conseguia acreditar que InuYasha estivesse tão indiferente. Tudo bem que ele nunca teve um instinto paternal muito grande... O que era um grande eufemismo... Mas mesmo assim, quem não se sensibilizaria ao ver aquela coisinha miúda? Ela estava decepcionada com ele, mas sabia que não podia forçar, assim, tinha tomado toda a responsabilidade. Criaria o bebê sem ele, porém para isso precisaria de ajuda.

\- Obrigada, senhor. Tenha uma boa noite – diz ela enquanto pagava a corrida e entrava no prédio elegante de Sesshoumaru. O porteiro já a conhecia, então nem se dignou a avisar a ele que ela estava subindo. Na verdade, nem ela tinha se dignado a dizer que estava indo... Pelo menos não tinha a chance dele estar acompanhado, já que tanto ele quanto InuYasha tinham uma regra estúpida contra outros seres em seus apartamentos. Claro que essa regra nunca impediu Kagome. As portas do elevador se abrem e ela bate insistentemente na porta dele.

\- Kagome? – ele exclama surpreso ao vê-la parada a sua frente.

\- Você não foi à festa de Sango – ela acusa entrando sem ser convidada. Sesshoumaru franze os lábios.

\- Tive um imprevisto - só então Kagome percebe que ele estava seminu.

\- Que coisa, Sesshy – ralha. – Coloque uma camisa – em resposta ele cruza os braços sobre o peito definido.

\- O que você quer? – suspirando, ela se deixa desabar no sofá dele e se encolhe.

O apartamento dele era o de um típico solteiro, só que mil vezes mais organizado. Sesshoumaru tem T.O.C. para organização. Tá... Não chega a tanto, mas ela gostava de praticar bullying com ele. Mas o sofá. Ah, o sofá. Houve um tempo em que Sesshoumaru precisava praticamente expulsa-la a pontapés de lá.

\- Bem... Vim comunicar que você será titio – a notícia não tem o impacto que ela achou que teria, na verdade ele nem parecia surpreso...

\- Quem InuYasha acha que engravidou agora?

\- Hm... – emite desconcertada. - Eu que vou ser mãe – pronto, agora ele reagiu. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru foram se arregalando gradativamente e em três longas passadas ele estava em pé na frente dela parecendo furioso.

\- Quem te engravidou? Me diga o nome do desgraçado. E se foi aquele tal de Kouga...

\- Sesshy, Sesshy – Kagome chama se levantando. – Calma! Não estou grávida.

\- Então, o quê...? - então ela explicou a ele toda a situação e a cada palavra que ela dizia, ele relaxava visivelmente até no fim estar até parecendo divertido. – InuYasha, pai? – Kagome dá de ombros.

\- Não é como se ele fosse fazer alguma coisa.

\- Você sabe que não será fácil, não sabe?

\- Ele não vai para um orfanato - ela exclama na defensiva.

\- Então devemos comprar algumas coisas para ele – _Sesshoumaru está se oferecendo para comprar coisas de bebê? _

\- Você vai comigo? - pergunta com os olhos levemente arregalados.

\- Quando estivermos nas lojas amanhã, você vai ver que precisa de mim – mesmo sem entender, ela concordou e depois de planejarem tirar a manhã de folga, ele decidiu leva-la em casa, apesar dos seus protestos. – Apenas cale a boca – ao que Kagome obedeceu prontamente. Ao chegar em casa, Kagome ligou imediatamente para Sango que justificou seu sumiço quando Kagome foi ver o bebê com uma dor de barriga de um de seus filhos.

\- _Então quer dizer que você vai fazer compras com Sesshoumaru? _– até mesmo Sango tinha ficado surpresa com essa nova informação. Kagome vai até a geladeira, pega uma compressa fria, enrola em um pano e coloca na cabeça ao se deitar no sofá.

\- Sim, mas não sei o que comprar Sango. Me ajuda.

_\- Que tal _eu_ fazer o sacrifício de passar à tarde com Sesshoumaru já que sei o que comprar, enquanto _você_ treina ser mãe com meus pestes? _ \- Kagome revira os olhos, divertida.

\- Amo seus filhos, Sango, mas... Não – a outra suspira frustrada e Kagome ri pela primeira vez desde a notícia.

\- _Você sabe que não vai poder ficar com uma criança nesse apartamento, não sabe? – _pergunta. Kagome suspira.

\- Vou resolver isso também.

'-'

InuYasha finalmente tinha encontrado uma brecha durante as visitas aos pacientes, e aproveitou para ligar para o Miroku.

\- _Ei, cara. Parabéns!_ – pelo identificador de chamadas Miroku tinha visto o número do hospital. Em resposta, InuYasha faz uma careta. – O único problema é que você ganhou um bebê sem passar pela parte boa... Mas um filho é um presente, uma dádiva, um sonho. Você vai amar – então ele passa vários segundos sem falar nada para logo em seguida gritar: - _MENINOS, NÃO TOQUEM NISSO!_ – aparentemente não é ouvido, já que através do telefone, InuYasha ouviu um sonoro _CRASK. _– MERDA, A MÃE DE VOCÊS VAI ME MATAR! – e a ligação é finalizada. _O que é uma dádiva mesmo? _InuYasha se pergunta sarcasticamente enquanto se afasta do telefone. Ligar para o Miroku não tinha ajudado em nada.

Frustrado, ele decidiu voltar a seus afazeres e acaba passando pelo corredor por onde, mais cedo, tinha cruzado com Kagome para ver o bebê. Como que por um impulso, ele volta a fazer o mesmo percurso e para de frente para a porta com a mão na maçaneta se lembrando da expressão de Kagome quando ela foi embora. Tinha ficado decepcionada e ele não tinha feito nada para mudar isso. Ao invés, acabou se comportando como um egoísta insensível. Ele realmente não merecia aqueles dois. Gradativamente, sua mão foi soltando a maçaneta e ele deu as costas para a porta indo embora.

Mas sua curiosidade venceu durante a madrugada, quando não havia mais nenhum paciente para cuidar ou prontuário para assinar. E mais uma vez, ele voltou para aquela porta, só que dessa vez girou a maçaneta. Ele podia não merecer uma família, mas podia, ao menos, ver o bebê, principalmente agora que não havia mais o temor de que Kagome visse o quão apavorado ele tinha ficado com a perspectiva de ser pai.

InuYasha primeiro entra em outra sala para se higienizar e só então, vai até a incubadora. O bebê dormia tranquilamente, sua respiração ainda auxiliada pelos aparelhos por causa da quantidade de gases tóxicos que tinha aspirado.

\- Por que você veio para mim? Por que eu? Kagome eu até sou capaz de entender, já que mesmo com todos os seus destrambelhamentos, tenho certeza de que ela será uma excelente mãe. Mas eu? O que me diz? – InuYasha estava começando a se sentir ridículo por estar falando com um bebê adormecido e estava prestes a ir embora, quando ele se agitou e acordou. Seus expressivos olhos castanhos se focaram despertos nos dele, exatamente como tinha feito com Kagome, e Inuyasha prendeu a respiração.

Por um momento, ele se sentiu de volta a infância. Sua mãe morreu quando ele tinha pouco mais de seis anos e Sesshoumaru, dez e quando isso aconteceu, seu pai se tornou um homem recluso, amargo, que afastava tudo e todos, inclusive seus filhos. No mesmo dia, eles perderam a mão para a morte e o pai, para a depressão e viram a família ruir. InuYasha prometeu a si mesmo que nunca amaria alguém àquele ponto e que não se arriscaria a construir uma família porque a última coisa que queria era ficar igual ao pai. Ele não poderia ferir seus filhos, já que não os teria.

Contudo, olhando para aquele bebê, ele se identificou. Ambos não tinham pais, a diferença é que aquele novo serzinho tinha a oportunidade de ter uma família, de ter pais que fariam qualquer coisa por ele. InuYasha decidiu não ser apenas uma assinatura, ele queria ser pai. A descoberta é tão chocante que ele nem percebe quando dá um passo a frente e coloca as mãos dentro da incubadora para tocar o bebê. Sua mãozinha diminuta se fecha ao redor do seu dedo enluvado e ele sente sua expressão se suavizar. Os olhos inteligentes do bebê acompanham seus movimentos de uma maneira que nenhuma criança deveria ser capaz de fazer, não nessa idade, apenas três meses, e é por essa razão que ele o nomeia de Akira. Sim, Akira combinava com ele porque queria dizer inteligente, brilhante, sem falar que era um nome que sua mãe costumava adorar.

\- Mãos a obra agora, não? – InuYasha sorri para Akira que se agita um pouquinho movendo os braços e solta seu dedo. Ele o observa por mais um momento e depois vai embora. Tinha muito que fazer.

'-'

Na manhã seguinte, Kagome e Sesshoumaru decidiram ir ao shopping por ser um lugar mais... Diversificado... E quando se diz diversificado, leia: refrigerado. Então entraram na primeira loja de artigos infantis que encontraram.

\- Olha quantas roupinhas! – Kagome solta um gritinho com uma "fantasia" de marinheiro nas mãos.

\- Já quer alienar a criança induzindo-o ao militarismo? – Sesshoumaru pergunta com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Kagome faz uma careta para o que tinha em mãos e devolve para o cabide continuando sua busca compulsiva. Ele a seguia de perto trajando uma blusa verde que destacava seus músculos e calça jeans, além de estar carregando uma cestinha rosa que já estava no seu limite de tanto roupas que ela já tinha escolhido.

Algumas mulheres que perambulavam pela loja olham para Kagome com inveja por ela ser a única que estava sendo acompanhada por seu "marido", mas os dois estavam alheios a isso. Kagome porque estava deslumbrada e Sesshoumaru porque estava mais ocupado em encara-la como se ela fosse uma retardada.

\- Olha essa, Sesshy!

\- Kagome – chama atraindo sua atenção. – Quantos filhos você pretende ter? Por acaso está grávida também? – ela pisca pega de surpresa e olha para a cesta nos braços dele que misteriosamente tinha recebido mais três companheiras. _Quando foi que eu enchi quatro cestas?! _Sorrindo envergonhada, ela segue para o caixa. Depois eles se dirigem para o supermercado para comprar fraudas e mamadeiras, chupetas não. Kagome era terminantemente contra chupetas. Os dois param em frente às várias prateleiras cheias de mamadeiras, cada uma se dizendo melhor que a outra e ela fica na dúvida.

\- Será que não vai fazer mal ao bebê? Quero dizer, ele vai sugar borracha. Isso não deve ser muito saudável – Sesshoumaru sequer retira os olhos das prateleiras.

\- Então compre uma vaca – e sem esperar sua resposta, pega cinco mamadeiras da marca que tinha considerado melhor e sai carregando as sacolas mais a nova cesta com as mamadeiras. Kagome precisou praticamente correr para acompanha-lo.

\- Ok, agora ficou difícil – ela comenta ao pararem em frente as prateleiras de fralda. – Esses pacotes são enormes e caros.

\- Kagome, eu acho que...

\- É, eu sei – ela suspira. – Não vou ser uma boa mãe. Como vou criar uma criança se nem consigo escolher fraldas?! Vou acabar matando ele. Acho que vou ligar para a assistente social e desistir. Será melhor assim, ou...

\- Na verdade, eu ia dizer que essas fraldas são geriátricas – comenta interrompendo-a. Kagome desvia sua atenção para o pacote em suas mãos e seus ombros caem tristemente.

\- Está vendo? - Sesshoumaru pega as fraldas certas, depois o leite e eles seguem para escolher alguns brinquedinhos. – Sango mandou nós comprarmos mordedores – depois de pedirem ajuda para encontrar o corredor dos mordedores, lá estão os dois de novo em frente à prateleira. - Por que uma criança morderia isso? É um incentivo para ela ser agressiva no futuro. Olhe, formato de animais! Isso é um absurdo.

\- Só compre algo antes que ele decida morder você – ele responde simplesmente sempre com aquela expressão séria. – Filosofia é inútil quando se está lidando com bebês – _tantas coisas para ela filosofar: fome, guerras, índice de criminalidade, paz mundial... Mas não, tem que ser sobre um mordedor. _Sesshoumaru suspira em pensamento.

\- Falou o papai do ano – Kagome resmunga olhando-o enviesado e decidiu pegar um jacaré, um macaco e uma baleia chata já que as chances do seu bebê tentar maltrata-los eram pequenas. No caixa, seu celular começa a tocar insistentemente e ela se afasta para atender.

\- Oi, Miroku – cumprimenta assim que atende.

\- _Oi, Kag. InuYasha está com você? _

_\- _Não... Algum problema?

\- _É que ele faltou o trabalho e ele nunca fez isso – _Kagome sabia bem disso.

\- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta começando a ficar preocupada e já planejando passar no apartamento dele.

\- _Não, ele deve ter dormido demais, só isso. Deixe que eu encontro ele, continue com suas compras – _e desliga depois de se despedir. InuYasha dormindo demais?

\- Você sabe algo do seu irmão? – Kagome pergunta assim que volta para perto de Sesshoumaru.

\- Não.

'-'

Sesshoumaru deixa Kagome em casa e depois volta para trabalhar. O resto do dia corre bem, sem nenhum imprevisto na empresa e ele decide voltar para casa mais cedo. Sesshoumaru estava preste a abrir a porta do seu apartamento, quando sentiu a aproximação de alguém a suas costas.

\- O que é que você estava pensando?! – InuYasha rosna as suas costas. Calmamente, Sesshoumaru destranca a porta e entra.

\- InuYasha, você está descontrolado.

\- Descontrolado é uma p# *. Não sou eu que estou tentando roubar a família do meu irmão! - Sesshoumaru o olha com superioridade.

\- Você que rejeitou a família que lhe foi dada – acusa sem se alterar enquanto retirava o paletó e a gravata. - Podia ter sido você lá com a Kagome hoje, mas a deixou sozinha. Ela não pode contar com você e por isso veio até _mim _– ele tinha terminado de desabotoar os dois primeiros botões quando InuYasha se projetou para frente e deu um potente soco em seu queixo. Sesshoumaru cambaleia para trás com a mão no lugar atingido.

\- Você que sempre banca o racional, nunca me apoia em nada, nem pensa em como eu me senti com a notícia de que teria que ser pai! Nem hesitou em correr atrás de Kagome como um cachorrinho adestrado, e não negue, eu sei que você gosta dela. Fui acusado agora de ser frio com o bebê e com Kagome, mas você nunca deu a mínima para mim que sou sua única família. Quem é o sem coração aqui?! – termina arfante e é atacado por Sesshoumaru que o derruba no chão e começa a distribuir socos na sua cabeça.

\- Sim, eu aceitaria ser o pai da criança – um soco nas costelas de Inu. – Mas só porque alguém precisa ajudar a Kagome – outro soco, dessa vez no braço de InuYasha que reage dessa vez derrubando Sesshoumaru e invertendo as posições.

\- Eu vou ajudar – um chute nas costelas de Sesshoumaru. – Fique longe deles! – outro chute, dessa vez na barriga. Sesshoumaru o segura pela e InuYasha cai, a cabeça atingindo o chão com um som seco.

\- Então faça por merecer – Sesshoumaru grunhe se erguendo e tenta ajeitar a blusa que tinha se rasgado na briga. – E eu nunca te abandonei – completa ao vê-lo se erguer também. – Você que se fechou como nosso pai – as mãos de InuYasha se fecham em punhos à comparação, mas as relaxa ao ver a verdade nas palavras do irmão. Ele tinha se tornado o pai quando tudo o que ele _não _queria era isso. – Agora deixe de idiotice e vá lá – e atira na direção de InuYasha uma chave.

'-'

\- Hoje é o grande dia – Sango comenta entrando na sala de Kagome que sorri largamente apesar da leve preocupação que ainda sombreava um pouco seus olhos. – De que horas você e InuYasha vão pegar ele?

\- À noite... – agora Kagome morde o lábio inferior. – Estou com medo – admite. – Não sei como será. E se o bebê estranhar tudo e não parar de berrar? E se ele tiver febre e convulsionar? – agora a voz dela começava a subir algumas oitavas. – E se eu derrubar ele causando uma hemorragia cerebral?!

\- Kagome. Kagome! Vai ficar tudo bem – Sango se aproxima dela, gira sua cadeira e se ajoelha a sua frente. – Eu cuido de cinco crianças e ainda não as matei. _Miroko _cuida de cinco crianças e nunca matou nenhuma – Sango ter frisado o nome do marido arrancou uma rápida risada de Kagome que suspira. – Vocês dois vão ficar bem.

\- É, vamos sim – a confiança dela começa a voltar. – E eu não estou sozinha, tenho vocês.

\- Especialmente Sesshoumaru... – o tom insinuante de Sango não passa despercebido a ela que revira os olhos.

\- Sesshy só estava fazendo o papel de InuYasha, um lance de honra aí – Sango arqueia as sobrancelhas, mas não fala mais nada.

O resto do dia passa tão lentamente que Kagome olha raivosamente para o relógio. _Se eu estivesse enfrentando alguma crise, as horas passariam com uma rapidez impressionante._ Quando finalmente chega o momento, ela abandona tudo deixando Sango no comando e dispara para o hospital.

\- Pontual, Kagome – a assistente social a cumprimenta com aprovação fazendo-a sorrir.

\- Ele passou bem a primeira noite?

\- Sim, muito bem. Seu parceiro, o InuYasha, ficou de vigila – por sorte, a mulher deu as costas para Kagome para guia-la novamente e por isso, perdeu a expressão surpresa dela. Ao chegarem a sala para assinar os papeis para a liberação do bebê, InuYasha já estava lá esperando e estava com um olho roxo.

\- Levei uma cotovelada – mente descaradamente ao ver o olhar dela. Kagome pisca e olha assustada para a assistente social. Se ela decidisse agora que eles dois não seriam capazes de cuidar do bebê, eles o perderiam, mas a mulher nem parecia se importar com o olho roxo dele. Kagome só consegue respirar novamente quando todos os papeis de liberação estão assinados.

\- Parabéns. Agora vocês são papais – fala com um sorriso profissional e é nesse momento que uma enfermeira entra carregando o bebê.

\- Coloquei nele a roupinha que você trouxe, exatamente como me pediu – e sorri calorosamente. Com um cuidado exagerado, Kagome segurou seu filho e sente os olhos marejarem.

\- Oi... – sussurra com carinho. InuYasha se aproxima também, e coloca o dedo ao alcance do bebê que o agarra prontamente fazendo-o sorrir. _Ele é um bom ator. _Kagome pensa aliviada, a assistente social até parecia um pouco sensibilizada.

Não querendo demorar muito mais tempo naquele hospital com um bebê, Kagome vai direto para seu carro, sendo seguida de perto por InuYasha. Por sorte, ela tinha se lembrado de comprar, no dia anterior, a cadeirinha para bebês.

\- Precisa de ajuda? – InuYasha pergunta ao vê-la levemente atrapalhada com o cinto da cadeirinha.

\- Acabei de conseguir – e gira para ele. – Tudo bem? – pergunta apontando para o olho inchado.

\- Sim – responde enquanto abria a porta do motorista para ela. Kagome franze o cenho por ele estar tão solicito.

\- Acho que te acertaram com força demais, deveria ver um médico – InuYasha revira os olhos e fecha a porta. Kagome dá uma última checada no bebê e segue para casa. Ela dirige com tanto cuidado que chega ao seu destino no dobro de tempo necessário, mas era melhor prevenir. Com as bolsas em um ombro e o bebê no outro, Kagome faz malabarismos para abrir a porta e quando consegue, estanca petrificada com os olhos arregalados. – FUI ROUBADA, C# *# *!

'-'

* * *

**Menina de sorte, Kagome... Final do primeiro capítulo: um pirra pra criar... Final do segundo: roubada... O que vai vir no final do próximo? Acidente? Sequestro? Assassinato? Kikyo ressucita e rouba Inu? Calma... Nada de pânico! A depender de mim, Kikyo continuará a quatro palmos do chão! ;D**

**Gostaram do drama? Da briga?Das resenhas? Me conta tudo, gente! Uma Feliz Páscoa para vocês! Aah, já ia esquecendo... A gorda da minha corretora disse que aceita Diamantes Negros e Ouros Brancos como agradecimento pelos ótimos serviços prestados. Se quiserem... Eu entrego para ela... *Cara de chocolatra compulsiva***

**Agora voltamos a ficar sérias para os reviews(ou não...):**

** FernandaFas: Ninguém quer uma surpresinha dessa! kkkkk Para quem quer me deixar uma dessa... Não, valeu. Quero a minha em real! ;D Que bom que gostou do capítulo. E QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESCREVO BEM! *-* Me emocionei ao ler isso! Veremos o que esses loucos vão fazer com a pobre criança. Tenho até medo por ele...**

**Marieta100: Ganhei minha primeira leitora fiel! *-* Linda! Continue mesmo! A cena do restaurante foi hilária mesmo... Riu muito nesse capítulo também? Realmente... Inu deu chilique... Só não foi muito engraçado... Kagome vai ter que salvar o inocente. To começando a achar que seria mais seguro pra o bebê ir pra adoção... -.-**

**neherenia sereniti: Deu pra ter uma ideia do que vai ser dessa bagunça, né? kkkkk Mas ainda teremos muito o que descobrir, então continua por aqui! **

**Miley: Gostou desse capítulo também? Espero conseguir superar suas expectativas! Desculpa pela demora para postar... Culpa da internet... Mas tentarei postar com mais frequencia! Obrigada pela empolgação! Incentiva bastante! ;D**

**BunnyRita: Desculpa a demora! Já disse que o cosmo não está a meu favor... Ô carma! Adorou? ^^ Obrigada, linda! Pois é... Gosto de finais dramáticos! Pra deixar vocês na expectativa! kkkkk Teremos mais do dois cuidando desse serzinho no próximo capítulo! Espero conseguir arrancar risadas de vocês! Até lá!**

**Audrey: Sério? Adorando? *-* Obrigada, a empolgação de vocês me estimula muito! Continua aí!**

**nane-chan3: Pois é... Espero que nosso pequeno Akira não herde a ruindade de seus pais biológicos... -.- Até eu que sou a autora estou curiosa pra ver como eles vão se virar! Que tal continuar acompanhando pra matar a curiosidade? n.n**


	4. Aulas?

**Olhe... Voltei! :D Sentiram saudades? Não... Magoou? Eu ouvi um sim perdido? Também senti saudades! Como passaram a Páscoa? Bem, meu aniversário foi semana passada. Por isso, resolvi fazer um capítulo um pouco maior! Espero que gostem! ;D**

* * *

Aulas?

'-'

\- Ah, droga! Ela vai me matar – InuYasha bate com a mão no volante e acelera mais ainda. Logo que Kagome saiu do hospital com uma velocidade que a faria, facilmente, perder para uma lesma, ele a seguiu, mas acabou ficando para trás em um sinal vermelho e em um pequeno engarrafamento ao tentar pegar um atalho.

A ideia tinha sido do Miroku. "_Claro que você deve fazer a mudança sem que ela saiba...",_ foi o que ele disse. E InuYasha já estava começando a se arrepender ao imaginar a cena que Kagome armaria quando soubesse que tinha sido ele.

InuYasha entra correndo no saguão no exato momento em que ela falava seu nome e o porteiro fazia um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Parecendo pressentir que era ele, Kagome gira a cabeça na direção da entrada e o encara com olhos em brasa.

\- InuYasha... O que você fez? Por que veio aqui hoje mais cedo quando você sabia que eu não estava? – ela pergunta parecendo fazer uma grande força para se controlar. Com cautela, ele se aproxima.

\- Que tal eu segurar o bebê? Você não parece estar muito bem – era verdade, Kagome estava um pouco pálida, mesmo que agora suas bochechas estivessem um tanto rosadas por causa da raiva.

\- Se eu ficar com as mãos vazias, vou te deixar com o outro olho roxo – rosna.

\- Ok, ok. Só me escute – ele pede erguendo as mãos.

\- Tenho opção? Você roubou meus móveis! E por falar nisso, como conseguiu entrar? Ah, não precisa me dizer. Sesshoumaru! Mas por que ele te ajudou nisso?...

\- Kagome! – InuYasha a interrompe e ignorando seu aviso, pega o bebê no colo. – Vou te levar até os seus móveis.

\- O que você fez com eles? – ela pergunta ainda alterada enquanto seguia InuYasha para fora. Ele coloca Akira na cadeirinha especial que tinha comprado no dia anterior e só então, vira para ela.

\- Eu comprei uma casa – Kagome arregala os olhos.

\- E decidiu pegar _meus _moveis para mobiliá-la?! - exclama descrente.

\- Kagome, a casa está no seu nome – um longo minuto se passa em que Kagome o encara de olhos arregalados e a boca ligeiramente aberta. _InuYasha, pirangueiro do jeito que é, me dando uma casa?! _Ela estava seriamente chocada e esperando que ele começasse a rir dizendo que era brincadeira. Mas ele não fez isso.

\- Como assim você me deu uma casa? – pergunta enfim fazendo-o sorrir.

\- Eu comprei uma casa e coloquei em seu nome. Agora estou tentando te levar até lá, vamos? – ainda chocada, ela se permitiu ser guiada e colocada no banco do passageiro. InuYasha dá a volta no carro e se senta ao seu lado. – Espero que você goste – diz surpreendendo Kagome ao se mostrar nervoso.

Chamar aquela bela construção de casa era um sacrilégio. Ela estava mais para mansão, talvez até castelo... Como InuYasha tinha conseguido encontrar e _comprar _aquele lugar era um tremendo mistério, tanto que Kagome não acreditou quando ele estacionou de frente para ela.

\- Você só pode estar brincando... É essa? - pergunta encarando a mansão de pedra cinza. Na frente, quatro pilastras brancas sustentavam a sacada também branca, e trepadeiras verdejantes cobriam grande parte do exterior.

\- Por dentro ela é bem mais bonita – ele comenta com um sorriso satisfeito ao ver a descrença maravilhada dela. InuYasha desce e tira Akira da cadeira, enquanto Kagome subia os poucos degraus e empurrava as portas duplas de vidro e madeira para entrar.

Logo de cara tinha uma extensa escadaria coberta por um tapete marrom sobre o mármore. Girando a cabeça para a esquerda, via-se a sala de estar e uma porta que dava para a sala de jogos. Já voltando a cabeça para a direita, encontrava-se a sala de jantar e a cozinha. No primeiro andar ficavam a biblioteca, cinco quartos e dois escritórios.

\- InuYasha... Como...? – Kagome estava sem palavras. Aquele lugar era simplesmente perfeito, nem conseguia acreditar que era dela agora.

\- Achei que seria um bom lugar para criar o Akira... – InuYasha revela sem nem perceber que tinha dito o nome que tinha escolhido para o bebê em voz alta e pela primeira vez. -... para nós dois criarmos ele – Kagome que antes dele completar a frase sorria por causa do "Akira", ficou séria e em um impulso, tomou _Akira _de volta.

\- Como assim _nós _criarmos ele? Achei que o combinado fosse que _eu o _criaria e você só me daria sua assinatura.

\- Ele precisa de uma família, Kag - agora ela não sabia mais o que fazer. InuYasha parecia tão esperançoso, tão vulnerável. Ele comprou uma casa! Uma casa! Mas não. Era impossível ele ter mudado tão rápido.

\- Você pode ajudar, Inu... Mas nós dois juntos é uma loucura.

\- E por quê? – a desafia.

\- Porque não somos compatíveis! Somos completamente opostos. Uma coisa é sermos amigos, outra é dividirmos a mesma casa! - ele franze o canto da boca.

\- Minhas coisas já estão aqui.

\- O quê?!

E foi assim que eles acabaram parando em uma psicóloga. InuYasha sabia que Kagome não aceitaria muito bem, por isso já tinha marcado um horário com uma psicóloga amiga da família: Kaede.

\- Então, me contem a história de vocês – Kaede, uma mulher próxima aos sessenta anos, baixinha e com leve sobrepeso, pede quando os dois se sentam a sua frente. Kagome irritada; e InuYasha, sério. É ele que explica rapidamente como receberam Akira que estava no colo de Kagome e como ele próprio o tinha rejeitado a princípio... - Akira é um filho adotivo, ele precisa de uma estrutura maior... – Kaede inicia com sua habitual voz calma.

\- Está vendo? – InuYasha comenta baixinho para só Kagome ouvir. Ela resiste à vontade de revirar os olhos.

-... Se estiverem juntos, poderão apoiar um ao outro, o que formará um ambiente mais estável para a criança.

\- Isso aê - ele concorda enfaticamente fazendo Kagome não resistir dessa vez e revirar os olhos.

\- Quais são suas reservas, Kagome? – pergunta à psicóloga interpretando mal seu gesto. Kagome cora levemente por causa da irritação.

\- InuYasha – ela responde prontamente. – Ele nunca quis ter uma família. Sem falar que é irresponsável.

\- E você é uma cabeça dura – ele rebate com a voz inalterada recostado contra o sofá e mantendo os braços cruzados.

\- E as suas noites? Como serão? – agora Kagome se vira completamente para ele, ignorando a presença de Kaede. - Porque se formos fazer isso, preciso que você esteja ao meu lado. Como você disse: "criar uma criança requer muita responsabilidade". Está disposto a isso? A passar noites sem dormir, noites sem sair? Trocar fraldas?

\- Sim – diz simplesmente deixando-a sem palavras de novo.

\- E então, Kagome? – Kaede interfere fazendo-a desviar o olhar dele. Kagome dá de ombros.

\- Tudo bem, então – e olha para InuYasha. – Se você fizer alguma coisa, te coloco para fora de casa - ele sorri vitorioso.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Me tirem uma dúvida – Kaede pede. – Vocês não são um casal? - ela parecia realmente surpresa.

\- Não mesmo - Kagome responde pouco a vontade.

\- Me desculpem, então. Imaginei que como há muita química entre vocês, como também atração na linguagem corporal dos dois... Bem, deixem para lá, queridos – Kagome cora violentamente e InuYasha arqueia as sobrancelhas na direção dela. _Kagome, atraída por mim? Impossível, _nega imediatamente.

\- Somos apenas amigos - Kagome se apressa a dizer e completa: - Ele também detesta relacionamentos – ela aponta para InuYasha e se ergue para ir embora. Ele paga a consulta, sorri em agradecimento e segue Kagome para fora. Eles não se falam por todo o percurso até a casa dela. Sim, para a casa dela, já que tinham planejado aguardar mais um pouco antes de se mudarem completamente para a mansão. – De quem foi a ideia brilhante de me assaltar? – ela pergunta assim que entraram no elevador. InuYasha revira os olhos.

\- Miroku e não foi um assalto, Kagome. Só tirei sua estante, sua poltrona favorita e sua mesinha de canto para colocar no seu novo quarto.

\- Claro que foi um assalto! Sabe como entrei em pânico ao entrar e ver que meus livros não estavam lá?! E como você conseguiu que Sesshoumaru te desse a chave do meu apartamento?

\- Eu bati nele - responde simplesmente. Kagome franze o cenho e o encara por um longo segundo tentando decidir se ele estava falando sério ou não. InuYasha devolve seu olhar sem se alterar.

\- Você está falando sério? – ela pergunta quando as portas se abrem.

\- Sim – responde pegando a chave que estava na mão de Kagome e destrancando a porta.

\- Por quê? – ofega descrente.

\- Tivemos um desentendimento – inteligentemente ele omite o motivo, já que duvidava que ela fosse ficar satisfeita com seu pequeno show.

Assim que eles entraram no apartamento, o caos foi instaurado impedindo que ela tentasse arrancar mais informações: o bebê começou a berrar, InuYasha e Kagome a se desesperar e o telefone a tocar. Se desculpando, ela deixa Akira com InuYasha e vai atender o celular.

\- Por que você e InuYasha brigaram? – Kagome pergunta assim que atende. Um segundo de silêncio do outro lado até que ela ouviu a voz séria de Sesshoumaru.

\- _Ele precisava acordar para a vida. _

_\- _Concordo, mas bater nele? Esse não é seu estilo.

\- _Ele começou_ – Sesshoumaru perto de fazer birra?! Kagome arqueia as sobrancelhas para o nada.

\- Olha, Sesshy, preciso de um favor seu – começa mudando de assunto. - Sabe a Rin? Ela vai chegar hoje à noite, você poderia pega-la no aeroporto? – ele suspira do outro lado.

\- _Tudo bem..._ – depois completa parecendo distraído: - _E eu só liguei para saber se ela já tinha matado o menino... _– essa parte, Kagome desconfiava que não devia ter ouvido. – _Vá logo acalmar essa criança – _ele ordena ouvindo os berros de Akira.

\- Kagome! – InuYasha grita em pânico.

-... _Antes que o palerma do meu irmão o mate no seu lugar – _Sesshoumaru completa ao ouvir a voz do irmão mais novo.

\- Como você tem confiança em mim... – Kagome resmunga sarcasticamente.

\- _Ande – _e desliga na cara dela.

\- É, também te amo, Sesshy – grunhe com duplo sarcasmo agora, olhando para o aparelho na sua mão.

\- Kagome! – InuYasha grita de novo e ela corre de volta para a sala. Várias horas se passam, e Akira continuava berrado.

– InuYasha, deve ser fome! – Kagome choraminga balançando o bebê nos braços desesperada.

\- Mas já tentamos dar a mamadeira a ele seis vezes! – ele rebate parado na frente dela olhando para o bebê que se esgoelava. - Será que é hipocalcemia?! Ou será taquipneia transitória? Ou ainda hipermagnesemia? Ou candidíase? Ou tudo junto!

\- O que são essas coisas?! – Kagome pergunta de olhos arregalados.

\- Doenças, Kagome.

\- Ai, meu Deus! Vou ligar para a Sango! – Kagome coloca o bebê nos braços de InuYasha e corre para o celular. – Sango! – choraminga para o outro lado da linha. – InuYasha acha que ele está com alguma doença! Ele não para de chorar!

\- _Quem está chorando? InuYasha ou o bebê? –_ a amiga pergunta confusa. Sua voz saindo um pouco embargada, provavelmente Kagome a tinha acordado.

\- O bebê!

\- _Ah! Vocês já deram remédio para cólica a ele? _– Kagome passa um longo segundo em silêncio.

\- Hm... Não – e afasta o celular do ouvido. – InuYasha! Na bolsa dele tem remédio para cólica! – grita. – Obrigada, Sango! Desculpa te acordar – e desliga correndo até InuYasha para ajudar a dar o remédio com vontade de se bater por não ter pensado nisso antes. Enquanto eles estavam no meio das gotinhas - com InuYasha segurando as bochechas de um Akira vermelho e choroso para manter sua boca aberta e Kagome contando o número de gotinhas - o celular de InuYasha começou a tocar. Quando terminam as gotinhas, ele entrega Akira, que agora fazia caretas, para Kagome e corre até o celular. Fala por alguns minutos e volta franzindo os lábios, gesto este que ele tenta esconder quando ela o olha. – O que foi? - pergunta ao ver sua expressão séria.

\- Nada que você precisa se preocupar – responde evasivo, mas ela percebeu que _ele _estava preocupado.

\- Chegou um paciente na emergência e não há médicos, então chamaram você para opera-lo, mas você não quer me deixar sozinha com o Akira. Acertei? – InuYasha teria revirado os olhos por ela ter acertado se Kagome não tivesse chamado o bebê pelo nome que _ele _tinha dado.

\- Como você sabia sobre o nome?

\- Você deixou escapar. Agora anda, InuYasha, ele parou de chorar. Vai! – depois de mais uma leve hesitação, InuYasha corre para o quarto, pega tudo o que precisa e volta para a sala.

\- Qualquer problema me ligue, vou deixar o celular ligado. Se for algo grave, vá para o meu hospital, lá tem vários pediatras vinte e quatro horas.

\- Entendi, InuYasha – ele suspira e vai embora. Mas não antes de dar um beijo na cabeça de Akira e de Kagome que encara a porta fechada perplexa. Aparentemente, InuYasha ainda iria surpreendê-la bastante.

Depois que ele foi embora, Kagome levou Akira até o seu quarto e deitou junto com ele na cama de casal. Mais de uma vez, ela tinha visto Sango aquecer a barriga dos seus filhos quando eles estavam com cólica, então colocou a barriga do bebê sobre a sua e colocou a mão sobre suas costas para segurá-lo caso ele se mexesse. Minutos depois, os dois pegaram no sono.

Kagome acorda várias horas depois e vê, aliviada, que Akira continuava dormindo tranquilamente. _Desculpa, filho... Não tenho muita prática, _pede em pensamento porque se sentia mal por não ter pensado no remédio mais cedo e assim, poupado seu pequeno de tanta dor. _Meu pequeno... Filho..._ Kagome sorri. Ela podia se acostumar com isso. Ao pensar que um dia seria chamada de mãe, sentiu os olhos marejarem. _É, você está me amolecendo demais, Akira. _Akira... Ela tinha gostado do nome.

Cautelosamente, Kagome se levanta e o segura no colo para colocá-lo no berço - que InuYasha tinha lembrado de comprar, diferente dela - com medo de acabar machucando ele enquanto dormia. E machucando queria dizer: esmagando. _Finalmente. Agora devagar._ Ela coloca Akira com cuidado e ajeita as almofadas de modo a deixa-lo de lado, então o cobre tomando cuidado para não cobrir seus bracinhos para ele não acabar se sufocando._ Por favor, não acorde. Isso! Agora, meu merecido soninho..._ Kagome mal tinha descansado a cabeça sobre o travesseiro quando as palavras seguintes de InuYasha chegaram até ela e, consequentemente, até Akira.

\- E aí? O pirralho dormiu? - e é assim que ela escuta o choro antes mesmo de poder fechar os olhos._ InuYasha, eu vou te matar._ – Deixa comigo! – ele se apressa em dizer quando entra no quarto e vê a expressão de Kagome. – Pode deixar! – e rapidinho, tira Akira do berço, fecha a porta e vai para a sala com ele.

Kagome ainda pega no sono, de tão cansada que estava, mas acorda assustada ouvindo nada além da chuva do lado de fora. Pé ante pé, ela sai do quarto e dá de cara com InuYasha sentado em uma cadeira de balanço, com Akira de bruços sobre o seu estômago. Os dois dormiam. A mão gigante de InuYasha segurava Akira por cima da fralda e a outra, as suas costas.

Ela se recosta na parede e se abraça para tentar se aquecer enquanto os observava enternecida. InuYasha tinha mudado demais! Se alguém a dissesse que ele faria tudo isso, ela riria, mas era impossível ignorar as mudanças. Parecendo perceber sua presença, ele resmunga e se mexe, fazendo Kagome temer que ele derrubasse o bebê e até dar um passo à frente para prevenir, mas ele só se ajeita um pouco sem nem tirar Akira do lugar. Sua expressão serena começa a se agitar enquanto ele acorda e seus expressivos olhos dourados encontram os de Kagome.

Por um momento, ele parece confuso, depois a revelação o atinge e ela quase consegue ver a lâmpada acendendo em cima da sua cabeça. Bebê, Kagome, apartamento... Ele olha para baixo, para Akira e depois de volta para ela com um sorriso radiante.

\- Dormiu – diz feliz como uma criança.

\- Você mudou, Inu – deixa escapar e o sorriso dele se alarga.

\- É o que eu venho tentando te dizer, Kag.

\- Acho que devemos aproveitar que ele dormiu e fazer o mesmo - ela sugere um pouco desconfortável com a intensidade do olhar dele.

\- Boa ideia – então completa depois de algumas tentativas frustradas em se levantar: – Me ajuda aqui? – e faz bico. Kagome precisa se segurar para não rir, principalmente porque bico e InuYasha _não_ são compatíveis.

Com delicadeza, Kagome pega o _filho _e o leva de volta para o berço tomando os mesmos cuidados da outra vez enquanto InuYasha ia se trocar no quarto. No hospital mesmo ele tinha se higienizado, para não contaminar sua nova família. _Nova família._ É, ele podia se acostumar com isso.

\- Hm... InuYasha? – Kagome começa quando eles se encontram na cozinha alguns minutos depois. – Cadê o meu gato?

\- Você nunca ouviu falar que gatos e bebês não combinam? – ele pergunta ao invés, e termina o copo d'água.

\- O que você fez com ele? – pergunta temerosa. InuYasha dá de ombros.

\- Deixei ele por um tempo com uma amiga... – e completa ao ver a expressão abismada dela: - Ele está sendo bem tratado. Ela é veterinária e tem um pet shop.

\- Você deu o meu gato para uma das suas amantes?!

\- Não, claro que não. Ela é minha prima – _menos mal... _Kagome pensa e franze o cenho. Menos mal? Não. Ela continuava sem seu gato.

\- Aparentemente vamos ter que estabelecer algumas regras – suspira. – Você é muito controlador, InuYasha.

\- Você é desorganizada e nem por isso quero te castrar com regras – ele rebate cruzando os braços. Kagome estreita os olhos.

\- Não estou castrando você, só quero que essa sua ideia maluca de morarmos juntos dure.

\- Claro, claro – exclama não convencido.

\- Olhe... Só quero que você me consulte antes. Ganhei uma casa, perdi minha estante, perdi meu gato, estou morando contigo... Não acha que eu mereço saber dessas coisas antes que elas aconteçam?

\- Acho – concorda a contragosto, mas se defende logo em seguida: - Porém, se eu tivesse te dito essas coisas, eu não teria tido o mesmo resultado. Você não teria aceitado a casa, nem deixado eu levar seus livros, nem deixado eu sumir com o gato... – _teria me feito achar formas impossíveis de Akira e aquele Buyo conviverem... _Ele até se arrepia ao imaginar isso. -... E eu precisei te levar a uma _psicóloga _para que você me deixasse morar com você.

\- Ok, não sou fácil de lidar, entendi! Mas ainda quero ser consultada e em troca, prometo ser mais... Maleável – InuYasha arqueia as sobrancelhas, divertido.

\- Podemos tentar do seu jeito – cede fazendo Kagome sorrir.

\- Gostei do novo InuYasha – brinca e dá-lhe as costas, voltando para seu quarto. E perdendo de ouvir as próximas palavras dele:

\- Vamos torcer para que sim.

Na manhã seguinte, InuYasha acorda com Kagome pulando em cima dele e gritando: "Tive uma ideia! Tive uma ideia!" E quando ele perguntou o que era, sabendo que se arrependeria, ela respondeu: "Vamos ter aula de como cuidar de um bebê com Sango e Miroku! Anda! Eles já estão nos esperando!" Isso fez com que ele se arrependesse por não ter feito ela prometer que também o consultaria para tudo.

Assim, antes que InuYasha pudesse notar, estava de frente para a casa de Miroku carregando o bebê enquanto Kagome saltitava até a porta. As _crias _do Miroku, como InuYasha chamava carinhosamente por ser incapaz de decorar todos os cinco nomes, os recepcionam assim que as portas são abertas. Grosseiramente, pareciam com uma boiada finalmente liberta no pasto.

InuYasha também os classificava: o mais velho era afilhado de Kagome e nerd; a menina que vinha logo em seguida era a narcisista; o outro menino era o tarado, tinha puxado ao pai; o outro era o batedor de carteiras e o ultimo, era o seu afilhado. InuYasha tinha a leve impressão de que o nome dele era Shipps, ou algo parecido.

O primeiro a se aproximar foi o mais velho, ele estava ansioso para ver Akira. Logo em seguida veio o batedor de carteiras. Conhecendo bem aquele ser, InuYasha tinha colocado a carteira dentro do bolso do casaco. _Tente pegar agora, pirralho. _Desafia com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

\- Tio, abaixa para a gente ver ele – o mais velho pede se espichando para ver o rostinho do Akira. InuYasha faz o que ele pediu e nem percebe quando o filho número 4 se aproximou demais dele.

\- Kagome, InuYasha – Sango cumprimenta da porta com um sorriso radiante. – Vejo que vocês sobreviveram a primeira noite.

\- Foi por pouco, Sango – Kagome brinca se aproximando para abraçar a amiga.

\- Venha, InuYasha, tanto sol não vai fazer bem para ele – Sango chama. Imediatamente, InuYasha entrou na casa e pressionou os lábios juntos quando Sango faz menção de pegar o Akira no colo. _Tudo bem, Sango tem prática. _Repete para si mesmo quando percebe que estava apreensivo. Logo ele, que até esse mesmo horário do dia anterior não tinha segurado um bebê há mais de sete anos.

Sango guia os dois na direção da sala de estar e a primeira coisa que Kagome nota é o enorme quadro verde, daqueles antigos que se escrevia com giz. E bem no meio dele tinha: "Aulas para pais iniciantes, especialmente para aqueles que não passaram pela emoção (se é que me entendem...) de gerar um filho e muito menos tiveram nove meses para se preparar para a bomba". Apesar de divertida, Kagome não resiste em olhar para InuYasha antecipando sua raiva e morde o lábio para conter o riso quando vê a expressão dele. Um misto de irritação e humilhação quando olhou para o Miroku. _Receber aulas do Miroku! Justo do Miroku. Até do Sesshoumaru teria sido melhor._ Ele pensa pouco antes de perceber que Kagome estava se divertindo as suas custas. Em resposta, InuYasha faz uma careta e se senta no sofá com os braços cruzados e a expressão emburrada.

\- Gostou, cara? Fiz especialmente para você – Miroku provoca de seu lugar ao lado do quadro com a prova do crime na mão: o giz branco.

\- Ora, Miroku, apague isso – Sango ralha escondendo seu divertimento. – Agora... Vamos começar – ela estrala os dedos teatralmente aproveitando que já tinha devolvido o bebê para InuYasha. - Primeiro e mais importante... – Sango olha diretamente para Kagome notando sua ansiedade. - Nada de pânico, ele não vai explodir. Nem ter hemorragia cerebral. Nem te odiar pelo resto da vida porque você se esqueceu de dar o remédio de cólica. Nem ficar doente o tempo todo. Eu já falei que ele não vai te odiar? Também marquem os horários das alimentações, acredito que o bebê deve comer de três em três horas...

\- Como assim: "acredita"? – InuYasha se intromete descrente. – Você tem cinco filhos!

\- Essa parte eu sempre deixei para o Miroku – Sango se defende com descaso. – E, ei... Eu já tinha que cuidar do que eles botavam para fora do corpo já que ele – ela aponta para o marido. – Se recusava a me ajudar com isso. – então vendo que ninguém iria rebater ou argumentar, ela volta a suas instruções: - Nocauteie InuYasha quando o bebê ficar doente, experiência própria. O Miroku fica louco. Talvez uma anestesia seja mais eficaz para você... Fiz isso com Miroku uma vez, foi uma das melhores coisas que fiz na vida.

\- Ei, Sango! – Miroku interfere olhando para ela com os olhos arregalados. – Você me dopou?

\- Foi só um pouco, querido. Voltando... Vigie o que ele colocar na boca, ou seja, tudo. E não o deixe sozinho, não nessa fase.

\- Ou seja, ultrassons mensais para descobrir algum possível corpo estranho dentro dele. Anotado – diz InuYasha com uma expressão tão séria que Kagome quase não percebeu o divertimento dele. Em resposta, ela começa a rir e os outros a acompanham.

\- Mas tudo isso é muito fácil falar, Sango – Kagome rebate enxugando algumas poucas lágrimas. - Duvido que você fique impassível quando algo acontece aos seus pestes... Digo... Seus filhos – InuYasha concorda enfaticamente com a cabeça.

\- Ora, InuYasha, não dê pitaco – Miroku se intromete indo em auxílio de Sango. – Não se lembra daquela vez em que você usou farinha ao invés de talco para cuidar da sua prima bebê? Você é o menos experiente aqui.

\- É para reviver os "bons" momentos, então? – InuYasha entrega Akira para Kagome e se ergue. – Se me lembro bem... Foi _você _quem me deu a farinha!

\- Mas você fez aquele negócio com a Umiko! Ela te esperou naquele encontro por horas!

\- O que ela tem a ver com isso?! – InuYasha pergunta desnorteado. – E eu quebrei a perna, por isso não fui ao encontro! Sem falar que faz anos!

\- Não para ela, seu insensível.

\- Por que você está falando dela?!

\- Eu não sei!

\- Do que é que eles estão falando? – Sango pergunta a Kagome que revira os olhos.

\- Umiko era uma garota que era apaixonada por InuYasha e quando ele finalmente a convidou para sair, quebrou a perna e passou o dia no hospital. Ela nunca se recuperou – Kagome responde.

\- Ah – é só o que Sango responde.

-... Mas que você deveria ter seguido nosso voto de celibato, devia! – Miroku continuava, fazendo Kagome piscar aturdida. Celibato? InuYasha? Miroku?

\- Não fale no celibato – InuYasha rosna. – Você foi o primeiro a quebrar, naquela boate de strippers!

\- Que história é essa? – Sango coloca as mãos na cintura e encara o marido com os olhos semicerrados.

\- Ora, amor. Faz muito tempo... Eu... – suas palavras vão morrendo enquanto ele acompanha com os olhos Sango saindo da sala e voltando pouco tempo depois com um taco de beisebol.

\- Por que ela tem um taco de beisebol? – InuYasha pergunta surpreso.

\- Ai! - Miroko geme quando é acertado. - Não faço a menor ideia – e se encolhe para longe da esposa e do seu taco de beisebol.

\- Para bater melhor – Sango rosna avançando na direção de Miroku que solta um grito e se esquiva. – Que. História. É. Essa. De. Strippers?! – em cada pausa, Sango batia o taco de beisebol na mão.

\- O que é strip? – uma voizinha infantil pergunta da porta e todos os olhares adultos se dirigem para ele. Era o filho número 3, o tarado.

\- Olha isso. Ele já tem vocação para ser safado com sua genética podre. E ouvindo uma coisa dessas! – ela grunhe para o marido e parecia seriamente inclinada a começar a bater nele de novo.

\- Safadeza é genético? – Miroku pergunta com a cabeça inclinada realmente pensativo. InuYasha olha para ele.

\- Sei lá, cara. Vamos pesquisar isso.

\- Tenho um amigo geneticista, vou perguntar a ele - Miroku afirma.

\- Aquele da ala oeste? Ele não é de nada. Vamos falar com o Izumo, esse sim é bom.

\- Ora, saia daqui – Sango rosna para InuYasha avançando perigosamente na sua direção.

\- Hm... Eu acho que a aula acabou... – Kagome comenta dando passos para trás.

\- Vamos embora – InuYasha concorda e os dois saem de fininho, mas não sem antes: - Ei! Cadê a minha carteira?! – automaticamente InuYasha começou a procurar pelo número 4, o batedor. Kagome revira os olhos, divertida e vai atrás da criança que depois de fazer bico, entrega a carteira a Kagome que sorri.

\- Entendi, tia, que não devo mais pegar carteiras – ele repete tristonho e olha para InuYasha fungando. – Desculpa, tio.

\- Será que Sango sabe que tem um filho cleptomaníaco? – InuYasha pergunta quando eles já estão dentro do carro voltando para casa. Kagome ri.

\- Ele não é cleptomaníaco, só quer chamar atenção. Ele sempre escolhe a carteira porque é uma das coisas que as pessoas vão dar pela falta mais rápido. Sem falar que tem outros quatro irmãos e Sango e Miroku são só dois.

\- Falou a psicóloga – InuYasha ironiza divertido.

'-'

_Na noite anterior..._

Com uma olhada no painel do carro, Sesshoumaru consta que ainda tinha vinte minutos para chegar ao aeroporto. Tempo de sobra, mas isso não impediu que ele enfiasse o pé no acelerador. Ansioso? Claro que não. Ele é Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Ele chega dez minutos depois e vai logo seguindo as indicações que Kagome tinha enviado por mensagem. Mais uns cinco minutos de procura - Kagome não era famosa por sua precisão - e ele chega ao portão de desembarque. Rin é uma das últimas a sair porque o porta-malas que usou, emperrou com sua maleta dentro, mas passado isso, ela sai varrendo o aeroporto com os olhos a procura da amiga acabando por se deparar com Sesshoumaru que a cumprimenta com um meneio de cabeça. Nenhum sorriso. Sesshoumaru não sorri a menos que não possa evitar. Mas Rin sorriu e parecia realmente feliz em vê-lo.

\- Sesshoumaru – cumprimenta quando meio anda, meio saltita na sua direção.

\- Vamos pegar sua bagagem – diz dando-lhe as costas. Rin dá de ombros sem se abalar com sua frieza e caminha ao seu lado.

Rin, com seu 1,70m, longos cabelos escuros, olhos verdes, pele levemente morena e sorriso fácil, era capaz de lidar com qualquer pessoa. Mesmo que essa pessoa fosse Sesshoumaru, seu amor platônico. Apenas Kagome sabia disso e, aparentemente, estava dando uma de cupido. Rin revira os olhos com esse pensamento e é flagrada por Sesshoumaru que arqueia uma sobrancelha em indagação. Ela sorri e faz um sinal com a mão para ele deixar para lá.

Quando eles alcançam a esteira para pegar suas coisas, ele pega as duas malas e caminha para fora apesar dos protestos dela: "Isso está muito pesado, me dê uma", "Sesshoumaru, deixe de ser teimoso!", "Duvido que Kagome tenha pedido para você vir me buscar para carregar minhas coisas!". A este último ele respondeu em pensamento: _Não, ela só quer que eu namore você. _E dá uma longa olhada para Rin quando ela, emburrada, começa a caminhar um pouco a frente.

No meio do caminho de volta aconteceram duas coisas: começou a chover e o pneu do carro furou. Sem hesitar, ele sai para a chuva e vai conferir qual o problema. Rin sai também e para ao lado dele analisando o pneu estourado.

\- Volte para o carro – ele ordena caminhando até a mala para pegar os instrumentos necessários para trocar o pneu.

\- Não, obrigada. Alguém precisa tomar conta da sua retaguarda, sem falar que adoro tomar banho de chuva.

\- E ficar doente também? – pergunta ríspido sem desviar o olhar da mala. Rin revira os olhos e afasta o cabelo molhado do rosto.

\- Nunca fiquei doente – ele não discute mais, ao invés, se abaixa ao lado da roda, arregaça as mangas e começa a trabalhar. Ela teria ajudado se não soubesse que iria atrapalhar mais do que qualquer coisa. – Você não tem um guarda chuva?

\- Não.

\- Então tá – e começa a dançar na chuva acompanhando o ritmo da música que saia do carro dele. Rin era uma dançarina profissional que viajava pelo mundo todo fazendo apresentações. Agora mesmo ela estava voltando de uma dessas apresentações. Os críticos a amavam e os espectadores, mais ainda. Mas ultimamente ela estava planejando se aquietar, esse foi o motivo do seu retorno. Alguns meses de férias talvez. Curtir a família, os amigos...

Ela dançava sorrindo, sem se importar com a roupa grudada ao seu corpo ou com o frio. Só ela, a dança e a chuva valiam. Sesshoumaru não percebeu o que ela estava fazendo até terminar com o pneu e virar para mandar que entrasse no carro, ficando quase boquiaberto em descrença. Ela não só tinha ficado na chuva, como dançava lindamente. No meio de um giro ela notou que ele a observava e sorri estendendo a mão em um convite. Vendo que ele ia negar, Rin se apressa, pega sua mão e o ergue sem se importar com a graxa. Quase sem pensar, Sesshoumaru a gira e logo os dois estão dançando juntos.

Rin ria enquanto dançava nos braços dele e ficou perplexa ao abrir os olhos, em um dado momento, e surpreendê-lo sorrindo. Sesshoumaru estreita o braço ao redor da sua cintura e a olhando nos olhos, gira várias vezes no lugar fazendo-a gargalhar e largar o corpo para trás para sentir o movimento. Quando a música acaba, ela se apoia nele abraçando-o pelos ombros e escondendo o rosto em seu ombro firme. Sesshoumaru coloca uma mão na sua nuca e quando ela levanta a cabeça para ver o que ele estava fazendo, ele a beija.

\- Vamos sair dessa chuva – Sesshoumaru sussurra quando os dois se afastam alguns minutos depois e vai até a mala, pega uma bolsa, segura sua mão e sai correndo com ela na direção de uma lanchonete que ficava um pouco mais a frente. De tão atordoada que estava, Rin sequer pensou em protestar.

Eles chegam a lanchonete e ele a empurra na direção do banheiro feminino com a bolsa que tinha trazido. Dentro ela encontrou uma toalha, um casaco, uma calça de moletom e uma sacola para colocar as roupas molhadas. Como sabia que protestar dizendo para _ele _usar aquelas coisas que eram _dele _não surtiria nenhum efeito, trocou de roupa e saiu do banheiro para encontra-lo sentado no balcão sem camisa e tomando alguma coisa. Rin tinha que admitir, Sesshoumaru era lindo. Ao ouvir a porta sendo aberta, ele gira para olha-la e sorri torto fazendo seu coração disparar instantaneamente. _Controle-se mulher. Ele só te beijou por causa do calor do momento. Ou frio... Tanto faz. _

\- É, ficaram um pouco grandes – Rin comenta um pouco desconfortável com sua analise nada discreta. Um pouco grandes era um grande eufemismo. Ela tivera que dobrar três vezes as calças na cintura e as mangas do casaco, umas cinco.

\- Venha cá – pede e quando ela obedece, empurra um copo de isopor na sua direção com chocolate quente. – Para aquecer – justifica. Depois disso, eles conversam sobre amenidades e Sesshoumaru a deixa no hotel.

\- Espere aqui para eu trazer suas roupas – ela pede com a mão na maçaneta do carro. – Em uns vinte minutos elas estão lavadas e secas.

\- Rin – ele a chama quando ela pôs uma perna para fora a fazendo se volta na sua direção. – E qual seria minha desculpa para te ver de novo? – pega de surpresa, ela cora.

\- Acho que você não é o tipo de homem que precisa de uma desculpa para isso, é? – sua resposta arranca outro daqueles sorrisos tortos que ela já estava aprendendo a amar. Sesshoumaru se inclina na sua direção e a beija longamente.

\- Verdade – concorda e é com as pernas bambas que ela vê seu carro desaparecer dobrando a esquina.

Sesshoumaru é perigoso, muito perigoso. E nem tinha levado as roupas.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! Sesshy! Vamos sentir saudades! #luto! Agora às respostas: **

**Marieta 100: Mocinha, pare de desvendar meus suspenses, viu? kkkkk Vou ter que aprender a ser mais imprevisível! Kagome se desesperando é sempre engraçado! Espero que tenha rido nesse também! ;D**

**luisamrs3: Tudo ótimo! Melhor agora descobrindo que ganhei mais uma leitora! E você, como está? Que bom que gostou! E não sabe o quanto fico feliz por você gostar da forma como escrevo! ^^ Espero que eu consiga continuar fazendo você rir! Inu sempre demora a cair na real... Não podia ser diferente. Mas ele sabe fazer a coisa certa... Quando descobre o que é o certo... -.- Mas coragem é com certeza uma das maiores virtudes do nosso protagonista! Ainda mais para enfrentar Sesshoumaru! No final o nosso ladrão era só o Inu mesmo... Que bom que gosta de teorias conspiratórias! Já vi que vamos nos dar bem! Espero ir além das suas expectativas! n.n Obs.: Minha revisora diz que você tem ótimo gosto para fics e chocolates! ;D **

**FernandaFas: Qual a graça se vocês não continuarem com vontade de ler...? *carinha de inocente* kkkkk Também acho que eles vão acabar pegando o jeito... Mas daqui pra lá, acho que riremos bastante! iiiih! Conselho tutelar? kkkkk Amei essa! Que bom que gostou! Beijos para você também! :* **

**neherenia sereniti: Woow! Para tudo! Que lindo! Sua história serve de inspiração, não só para minha fic, mas para minha vida! Tudo de bom para você e sua filhinha! ^^ Fico lisonjeada por você estar acompanhando e perdoe qualquer coisa errada que acabe saindo... É que minhas experiências maternais são um tanto limitadas e minha revisora não ajuda muito nesse sentido... -.-**

**BunnyRita: Essa era a intenção. Afinal, InuYasha sempre nos deixa frustradas no anime... Então... kkkkk Impossível que ele vá para a adoção... Hm... Será? *carinha de má* kkkk Eu digo e repito... No final, Inu sempre se toca do que precisa fazer... Sinceramente, nem eu esperava que ele fosse bater em Sesshy! A oportunidade apareceu e eu aproveitei! kkkkk (surpreendi até minha revisora). Desculpe deixá-la na expectativa... Mas era necessário! :D Pois é... É uma sensação frustrante e instigadora ao mesmo tempo! Agora: OH MY GOD! Sério que estou entre suas favoritas?! Aí, que emoção! *-* Muito obrigada, de verdade! Chata? De jeito nenhum! Escreva para mim sempre que quiser! ;D Espero que ache um tempinho para ler sempre! **

**Audrey: Louca por Sesshy? Quem não é? *-* Já vi que você deve ter pirado nesse capítulo! ^^ **

**nane-chan: Ainda bem que foi só Inu! kkkkkk Acho que Kagome não sobreviveria a perda dos seus adorados livros! Mais pra frente vocês vão saber por quê! ;D**

**Kathy: Relaxa! Acho que não dá pra considerar o Inu um ladrão em potencial... Eu acho... Quem sabe eu coloco ele no mundo do crime junto com a cria número 4...? kkkkk Que bom que gostou! *-* Sério que se sentiu a personagem? Linda! Obrigada! ^^ Gostou da briga? Gosta de ver o circo pegar fogo, né? Hum... Tudo bem... Em alguns casos... kkkkkk **

**Muito obrigada, gente por todo o apoio e os elogios! Significam muito! Até a próxima!**


	5. Que tal dar uma de pai?

**Meus pandas! Adivinhem quem ama vocês demais e sempre se atrasa para postar? Óbvio que não sou eu... Tudo é culpa de Kaniha... (minha corretora) *carinha de inocente* Aproveitem! A explicação do nosso luto por Sesshy (Audrey, respira... Ele não vai morrer... Eu acho...) tá logo ai embaixo! **

* * *

Que tal dar uma de pai?

_Dois dias depois..._

InuYasha deveria saber que esse dia chegaria porque nada que é bom, dura. Ele esbravejou, suplicou, implorou de joelhos, prometeu o mundo, prometeu até a senha – A SENHA - do seu cartão de crédito, mas nada fez Kagome mudar de ideia. Tentando não entrar em pânico, ele passa a mão pelo rosto e suspira pesadamente tentando pensar no que a _faria_ mudar de ideia.

\- InuYasha – Kagome diz pela milionésima vez em tom cansado. – Eu preciso trabalhar. Você está de folga e pode ficar com o Akira. Sei que cuidar de um bebê sozinho é difícil, mas você dá conta.

Ela fala assim, como se não fosse nenhum problema. Só que existiam milhões de razões que provavam que ela estava agindo como uma louca deixando o bebê em suas mãos por um dia inteiro. 1º - Ele não tinha experiência. 2º - Não tinha experiência e 3º - Não tinha experiência. Ponto! Mas, mesmo depois de ouvir seus argumentos mega criativos, Kagome deu um beijo no Akira, disse que só voltaria à noite já que planejava comprar os móveis para a casa nova e foi embora quase fugida. Antes que InuYasha a amarrasse, ou algo parecido.

\- E aí, companheiro. Somos só eu e você – diz InuYasha e lança para Akira seu sorriso mais radiante que morre em seus lábios ao ver a expressão séria do bebê. – É... Eu também não estaria muito feliz com isso. Vamos ligar para a sua mãe dizendo que estamos os dois prestes a ir para o hospital. Aí quando ela chegar aqui, eu a amarro na sala sentada no sofá. Gostou? – agora Akira sorri. _Traíra... _– Vamos lá – diz batendo as mãos juntas. – Dia dos homens. E já que estamos sozinhos, vamos ficar confortáveis – e tira a camisa e as sandálias, fazendo o mesmo com Akira.

Depois ele faz pipoca, tira o bebê da cadeira e vai com ele até o sofá. _Já que estou preso em casa, pelo menos posso assistir alguns seriados..._ Ele passa a vista pelos filmes e séries embaixo da televisão de Kagome. Então olha para Akira.

\- Se você aprender a falar ou fazer alguma coisa que não deva, sua mãe vai me matar – suspira deixando os filmes onde estavam, principalmente porque a idade de Akira passava infinitamente longe da classificação indicativa de todos eles. - Vamos ver desenhos – decide e começa a ziguezaguear pelos canais. O primeiro desenho que apareceu foi: Dora, a aventureira...

_Gente! Vamos encontrar a bolinha!_ Dizia uma voz idiota enquanto que na tela aparecia um desenho extremamente colorido e cheio de objetos.

\- Bom isso – InuYasha comenta. – É educativo – e aponta para onde estava a bola. Cinco segundos depois a voz diz:

_Você viu essa bolinha, não viu? _E a bola piscou vermelha e preencheu toda a tela. Dez segundos depois... _Parabéns! _InuYasha arqueia as sobrancelhas e olha para Akira.

\- Não. Você não é retardado, Akira – ele reage às palavras do pai balançando o mordedor de jacaré. Akira estava deitado confortavelmente em cima de três almofadas ao lado de InuYasha. No próximo canal, ele encontrou outro desenho. Depois de mais alguns segundos, mudou de canal. Por quê? Porque a primeira frase do boneco foi um palavrão. Desesperado, era como InuYasha estava ficando. - South Park? Se sua mãe souber que você assistiu só essa partezinha, ela me mata – então depois de muita procura, encontrou um anime.

_Um hanyou e uma garota humana juntos atrás de um monte de cristaizinhos? _Ele arqueia a sobrancelha para a tela vendo a katana desproporcional. _Legal! Vamos tentar assistir esse... _No meio do desenho, InuYasha desvendou o drama: o principal era apaixonado por duas humanas, uma defunta e a reencarnação desta. _Hm... Por que ele iria querer a defunta? Ô homem burro. O que é isso? Ele está beijando a defunta na frente da atual? Olha isso... A atual está sofrendo... _

_\- _Você não precisa disso, Akira. E nem eu – rapidamente, ele muda de canal. – Esse hanyou não vê a felicidade na cara dele. Ah, Mulan! Perfeito. Feminismo... Aprenda desde cedo. As mulheres têm o poder! – depois ele baixa a voz: - Mas a gente não pode dar o braço a torcer - no meio do filme, Akira começou a chorar. – Poxa, cara. Logo agora que Mulan está virando homem – InuYasha suspira, pega Akira no colo, o coloca preso na cadeirinha e vai para a cozinha fazer a mamadeira. Kagome tinha deixado por escrito as medidas, até o tempo que ele deveria esperar para dar a mamadeira, logo, InuYasha não teria problemas.

Certo?

Errado.

Para começar, ele derrubou o bico da mamadeira. Ai, de acordo com um site que ele encontrou na internet, precisou deixar por alguns minutos dentro de uma panela com água fervendo. Ele até tinha tentado encontrar outro bico, mas o choro de Akira não permitiu. Então depois de escaldar, InuYasha colocou água quente dentro da mamadeira e pôs o leite na medida certa. Em seguida, sacolejou bem tapando o bico com os dedos e colocou embaixo da torneira para esfriar mais rápido (algo que não era aconselhável, mas quem se importava com pediatras renomados que deixavam instruções na internet? Não InuYasha).

\- Calma, Akira – InuYasha pede. – Já está quase acabando. Olhe aqui, vou experimentar – e assim, ele derramou um pouco do leite nas costas da mão como tinha visto Kagome fazer, para testar a temperatura. InuYasha solta um palavrão, larga a mamadeira dentro da pia e liga a torneira colocando a mão queimada debaixo do chato de água. – Mas que droga. Isso não deveria ser tão difícil – então se lembra do Miroku e começa a recitar em uma imitação perfeita da voz dele: - Um filho é um presente, uma dádiva, um sonho. Você vai amar – InuYasha revira os olhos para o bebê que tinha parado de chorar e agora ria dele. – Ah, ótimo. Arranjei um filho sadomasoquista – Akira reage rindo e movendo os bracinhos com força.

Depois de outra tentativa frustrada para alimentar a criança, Akira finalmente comeu. InuYasha estava feliz porque ele finalmente tinha parado de chorar e franziu o cenho ao ver o bebê ficar vermelhinho, mas logo o cheiro o informou o que estava acontecendo.

\- Ah, merda! – InuYasha corre até o quarto e pega o que usaria para a operação. Depois que retorna, com todo o cuidado do mundo, remove o agente biológico da cadeirinha. Ele o deita no balcão e começa a trabalhar. Primeiro coloca um par das mesmas luvas que usava no hospital, depois uma mascara que cobria desde o queixo até a parte superior do nariz e duas pinças. – Calma, Akira, sou treinado para fazer uma cirurgia de olhos fechados com essas pinças – diz em tom tranquilizador. – Posso tirar uma simples fralda... - em menos de cinco minutos, Akira estava pronto para tomar banho.

\- Eu poderia chamar uma enfermeira para cuidar de você... – diz pensativo. – Ela saberia como te dar um banho decente, não se preocuparia ao trocar suas fraldas... Mas, não... – suspira. – Se eu fizer isso não vou convencer a Kagome de que estou me esforçando. Se bem que ela não precisaria saber... – suspira de novo. – Esquece, eu mesmo vou cuidar de você hoje. É quase uma questão de honra agora.

InuYasha quase mata o bebê afogado uma vez, mas o resto do banho segue bem tranquilo. Afinal, Akira não chorou – só se engasgou um pouco -, o que queria dizer que ele, ao menos, não estava machucando muito o coitado. Cheirosinho e vestido, Akira foi posto na cama de Kagome – porque ela era de casal - e InuYasha foi tomar banho. Foi o banho mais rápido da vida dele e, ainda assim, por pouco consegue alcançar Akira antes que ele rolasse até o vale da morte (a quina da cama) e despencasse em seu precipício sem volta.

\- Sabe, você é muito perigoso – InuYasha comenta sem fôlego esparramado na cama de Kagome, só com uma toalha ao redor da cintura e com os cabelos pingando. – Acho que vou agendar aquela ultrassom - depois desse ocorrido, InuYasha forrou o chão com emborrachado roxo. Onde ele o encontrou? Kagome tem um quarto, nos fundos do apartamento, onde ela guarda um monte de coisas que normalmente eram inúteis. – Bem... Ainda temos o resto do dia. O que vamos fazer? – por incrível que parecesse, InuYasha não se sentia um louco ou um retardado por estar falando com um bebê que não entendia absolutamente nada. Ele deixa o olhar vagar pelo quarto de Kagome a procura de algo para fazer e dá um sorri maligno ao parar em sua cômoda. – Você não vai dizer para a mamãe, vai?

InuYasha fuça em todas as gavetas a procura de algo que pudesse usar contra Kagome e arregala os olhos em choque quando encontra. Ele sabia que Kagome era uma bela mulher, que vários homens sonhavam em serem seus próximos namorados e que, inclusive, ela tinha terminado com aquele tal de Kouga há alguns poucos meses. _Mas por que ela precisa ter uma dessas?! _Se pergunta segurando bem diante dos seus olhos uma calcinha fio dental preta minúscula e um sutiã combinando. _Nunca imaginei que Kagome fosse das que usavam esse tipo de coisa... _

_\- _Bem, Akira... Vivendo e aprendendo... – ele atira o conjunto em cima da cama para procurar mais, sem nem perceber que o bebê agora brincava com as peças e que em um movimento de suas mãozinhas, atirou-as no chão. - Sabe, Akira... Acho que devemos sair de casa. Dar uma volta, te mostrar o mundo. O que você acha? – não esperando por uma resposta, que não viria mesmo, InuYasha pega Akira no braço, o coloca na cadeirinha e começa a se preparar para sair.

O parque não era muito longe do apartamento, assim, em menos de dez minutos, eles já estavam lá. InuYasha monta o carrinho, coloca Akira dentro e sai andando até encontrar um banquinho embaixo de uma árvore por causa da sombra. Com o bebê no colo, ele passa o olhar pelas outras crianças que brincavam, corriam e gritavam, todas acompanhadas por babás uniformizadas. Mas sua atenção se volta para uma criança em particular que estava acompanhada do que parecia serem seus pais. Ela era a única que estava com a família.

Ver aqueles três juntos fez InuYasha pensar em sua própria situação. Solteirão convicto, morando junto com a melhor amiga e o filho da ex, que provavelmente o tinha traído (InuYasha desconfiava que Kagome soubesse e que esse tenha sido o motivo de Kikyo ter sumido). Kagome tinha se mostrado uma boa mãe e até que ele não estava indo tão mal quanto imaginava.

Kagome... _O que o futuro nos reserva? _Se pergunta e, instantaneamente, uma nova pergunta surge: _e se Kagome se apaixonar? Ou pior, e se ela quiser casar com alguém? O que acontece conosco? _A simples ideia era tão revoltante que InuYasha trinca os dentes. _Não... Ela é minha._ Sua reação agressiva o surpreende porque é óbvio que Kagome é livre para fazer o que quiser de sua vida, desde que não afaste Akira dele. _Certo? _

'-'

Estava sendo uma calma tarde de quarta-feira, até que seu escritório foi invadido. Uma mulher alta, trajando um vestido vermelho extremamente justo, salto agulha preto e brilhante, e com as longas mechas lisas e castanhas, soltas ao redor dos seus ombros estreitos irrompe na sua sala sem ser anunciada.

\- Que golpe baixo... – diz a mulher com um sorriso cínico assim que vê Kagome sentada atrás da sua mesa fitando o vazio (ela estava preocupada com InuYasha e Akira, mas não queria ligar para o caso do bebê estar dormindo ou algo assim). Kagome ficou mais irritada porque a mulher quase arrancou a sua porta das suas dobradiças do que por ela ter invadido nada elegantemente a sua sala e tudo o que fez foi foi encara-la com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ayame surge, furiosa, por trás da mulher e tenta reboca-la para fora, mas a outra resiste.

\- Perdão, mas não pude contê-la - Ayame pede, sem fôlego. - Vou chamar os seguranças – e sai sem nem esperar pela resposta da chefe.

-... engravidar só para prender o cara! Se você pensa que eu vou desistir dele por conta disso, está muito enganada, queridinha! – ela continua como se Ayame não a tivesse interrompido. Kagome, que até então estava um pouco confusa, foi invadida por um misto de irritação e divertimento ao se dar conta do que estava acontecendo e esboça um sorriso cínico enquanto encarava o ser estranho a sua frente.

\- Você não está falando do Inu, está? – pode até ter sido mesquinho ou ainda, infantil, mas ela não resistiu em alfinetar a outra chamando InuYasha pelo apelido que só Kagome tinha permissão (ou apenas tolerância) para chama-lo.

\- Inu? – a outra ri com desdém. – Você não conhece aquele homem como eu e ainda se atreve a chama-lo assim?

\- Bem... De acordo com você: "eu engravidei dele". Então acho sim que eu o conheço bem o suficiente.

\- Ora, sua... – a mulher dá dois passos ameaçadores na direção da mesa em que Kagome estava sentada e esta se levanta.

\- Ora digo eu. Você está no meu trabalho, na minha empresa, tenha respeito.

\- Respeito? – a outra rebate com nojo. – Não sou eu quem está tentando roubar o namorado da outra – Kagome arqueia as sobrancelhas.

\- InuYasha... Namorando você? Sinto muito, mas não acredito nisso.

\- Se diz conhecê-lo tão bem, deve saber que você não é o tipo dele. Eu sou. Sim... Eu conheço outras das garotas com quem ele saiu, e sei que você não se encaixa no perfil, querida – por algum motivo, isso incomodou Kagome, mas ela não deixaria que aquela _coisa_ visse isso.

\- Resolva isso com ele – Kagome diz no exato momento em que dois seguranças uniformizados entram na sua sala. Ayame vinha logo atrás.

\- É o que farei! E você não verá nem um tostão do dinheiro dele, sua oportunista – com essa última, Kagome teve vontade de rir. Quem era a oportunista ali...? No exato momento em que soube que ela tinha sido posta para fora da empresa, Kagome mandou uma mensagem para InuYasha.

_Onde você está? _Dois minutos depois, chegou à resposta:

_No parque, por quê? _

_Estou indo ai. _

_Qual o problema, Kag? _InuYasha pergunta preocupado, mas ela o ignora.

'-'

Depois de vários minutos sem resposta, InuYasha percebeu que estava encrencado. Ele não sabia o que tinha feito, mas se ela não o tinha respondido, queria dizer que era algo ruim, muito ruim. Já se preparando psicologicamente para iniciar uma longa conversa sobre como ela não deveria expulsa-lo de casa, InuYasha sente um toque no ombro e ao se virar, resiste à vontade de sair correndo. _E as coisas só melhoram... _Porque bem a sua frente, estava Jakena, sua ex namorada. A última, como também a única de quem lembrava o nome.

\- Jakena? – exclama em tom de dúvida.

\- InuYasha? – ela devolve no mesmo tom baixando os olhos para o bebê em seus braços. Ele segue seu movimento e sabe o que ela enxerga: seu ex namorado - que tinha terminado o relacionamento porque ela queria casar e constituir uma família - agora estava com um bebê no colo que provavelmente era seu filho.

\- Posso explicar – se apressa em dizer. Ela levanta os olhos e lá ele vê um princípio de lágrimas. _Ah, merda! – _Vamos para aquele restaurante, a comida de lá é excelente – _e eu posso me esconder de Kagome quando ela chegar... _Em poucas palavras, ele explicou sua estranha situação deixando de fora o fato de que ele e Kagome não eram um casal, afinal, ele não queria reavivar suas esperanças. – Jakena, a patroa está vindo... - começa distraidamente. - Acho melhor nos despedirmos.

\- Patroa? – ela repete em tom choroso. – Você a chama assim?

\- Sim. Quer dizer... Não! Ah! Esquece – sua confusão só fez com que ela mordesse o lábio para conter suas lágrimas.

\- Você está apaixonado – acusa erguendo-se. InuYasha fica tão surpreso com sua afirmação que a vê ir embora sem se mover da cadeira. _Não estou apaixonada pela Kagome. Ela é apenas a minha melhor amiga. Claro que também é a pessoa em quem mais confio, a que mais me faz sorrir, a única que tem passe livre para tudo... Mas ainda assim, é óbvio que não me apaixonei por ela. _

_'-'_

Kagome passa a vista por todo o parque procurando-os até avistar o restaurante. Como ela sabia que InuYasha gostava de lá, foi o primeiro lugar onde procurou e para na porta quando finalmente o viu. Ele estava sentado a uma mesa, completamente absorto em uma conversa com uma bela mulher ruiva. Ela vê quando ele estica a mão e envolve a da ruiva e esse toque é como um baque no seu peito. _O que ele está fazendo? _O medo a invade. E se ele abandonasse a ela e ao Akira por aquela ruiva? Porque Kagome sabia quem era aquela mulher, como também sabia que um dia ela tinha sido importante para InuYasha, inclusive que o único motivo pelo qual eles não estavam juntos, tinha sido o medo de compromisso dele. Sem pensar, assim que a ruiva se levantou para ir embora, Kagome avançou até parar atrás de InuYasha com as mãos na cintura e o encarando com frieza.

\- Taisho – chama. Ela vê as costas dele ficarem rígidas e logo ele se vira com o sorriso mais inocente que ela já tinha visto na vida.

\- Kagome.

\- Você por acaso estava usando meu filho para seduzir sua ex?

\- Claro que não! Nos encontramos sem querer aqui e...

\- Só vá para casa - ele não gostava de deixar uma discussão pela metade, mas estava satisfeito com o "_vá para casa" _que queria dizer que ele não tinha sido expulso, ainda. Então, com uma velocidade impressionante, ele já estava no carro com Akira pronto para ir embora. Kagome ia fazer o mesmo, mas no meio do caminho recebeu uma ligação da empresa e precisou voltar para o trabalho.

Depois de deixar tudo resolvido e assinado, ela seguiu para casa. No dia seguinte, ela ficaria em casa com Akira já que InuYasha teria plantão e Sango cuidaria da empresa afinal, era sua vice e melhor amiga. Kagome sequer tinha ido as compras ou tinha cabeça para isso. Tudo o que ela mais desejava era deitar na sua cama, atirar as roupas no chão e dormir. Nessa ordem. Seu celular começa a tocar e ela precisa virar todo o conteúdo da bolsa no banco do passageiro para encontra-lo.

\- Alô?

\- _Kagome?_

\- Sesshy! Onde você se meteu? Tentei te ligar várias vezes!

\- _Viagem a negócios _– ele responde. – _Olha, Kagome, vou sumir por mais um tempo. No lugar para onde estou indo agora não tem uma boa recepção e pode ser que eu não consiga ligar para você. Ou você ligar para mim._

_\- _Devo me preocupar? – pergunta já começando a ficar preocupada.

\- _Claro que não. É só um contrato difícil com um magnata antissocial. _

_-_ De onde será que eu conheço um ser igualzinho a esse...? – brinca fazendo-o revirar os olhos apenas porque ninguém estava vendo.

\- _Como está a criança?_

_-_ Akira ou Inuyasha? - brinca sorrindo.

\- _Akira. Não me importo com o palerma do meu irmão – _por trás das suas palavras sérias, ela conseguiu distinguir divertimento e talvez até um sorriso na voz.

\- Ele está muito bem, levando em conta que ainda não o matamos – com essa Sesshoumaru ri um pouco.

\- _Kagome, você tem notícias da Rin? – _surpresa com a pergunta, ela arqueia ambas as sobrancelhas.

\- Bem... Ela foi convidada para dar aulas de dança, em uma academia perto da minha casa para crianças e está amando. Por que o interesse? – ela sabia bem qual era o interesse, mas não resistiu em perguntar.

\- _Kagome ..._

\- Ok, ok – ela ri. - Se cuida e nada de engravidar alguém – e ele desliga. – Eu já deveria estar acostumada com essa falta de educação. Nada de "tchau" para mim – diz olhando para o celular mudo e desce do carro subindo direto para seu apartamento que estava todo às escuras.

De tão exausta que estava, ela jogou o casaco em uma cadeira, as sandálias para o alto e foi para seu quarto desabotoando a blusa. Quando chegou lá, teve uma pequena surpresinha. Primeiro viu InuYasha esparramado bem no meio da cama, com as mãos segurando Akira e as pernas abertas enquanto este dormia tranquilamente sobre o seu estômago.

A primeira reação dela foi frustração. Tudo o que ela queria, era sua cama _desocupada _ou pelo menos com espaço suficiente para comportar seu corpo. Mas logo em seguida isso foi esquecido quando ela olhou em seus rostos. Akira era tão lindo e InuYasha (além de ser lindo também) estava com a expressão tão serena que ela hesita em acorda-lo e estragar sua paz (ela sabia que ele não era muito de dormir). Depois de dois dias – dias estes que tiraram folga para se acostumarem ao Akira - eles já tinham entrado em uma boa rotina:

_Kagome acordava tarde;_

_InuYasha preparava as refeições;_

_Kagome dava banho;_

_InuYasha brincava com ele;_

_Kagome trocava a frauda; _

_InuYasha o colocava para dormir;_

_Kagome preparava a mamadeira;_

_E nos tempos vagos, eles dormiam._

Resignada, Kagome vai para o quarto de InuYasha.

No dia seguinte, ele saiu pela manhã quando Kagome ainda mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos e só voltou às dez da noite. Ao entrar, nem olhou para Kagome ou Akira, passou direito para seu quarto e se trancou. Apesar de preocupada, ela continuou a alimentar Akira que tinha teimado em não dormir o dia todo.

\- Se você estiver pegando mania de dormir só com o seu pai... – ela olha para seu rostinho e faz uma careta. – Eu estou ferrada.

Terminada a mamadeira, Kagome faz o possível e o impossível para colocá-lo para dormir. Sem sucesso. Ela ainda hesita, mas quando Akira começa a chorar de cansaço, ela sabe que não pode mais lutar contra aquilo e entra no quarto de InuYasha pé ante pé. Assim que vê o pai, Akira silencia. InuYasha dormia de bruços, por isso ela precisou colocar Akira na cama, depois virar InuYasha o mais suavemente possível, para logo em seguida, colocar o bebê sobre a sua barriga. Toda essa movimentação acaba acordando InuYasha que abre os olhos sonolento e boceja enquanto Kagome balançava Akira sobre o seu estômago.

Quase instantaneamente, o bebê dormiu. Fazendo sinal para ele esperar por ela, Kagome leva Akira até o berço e quando volta, InuYasha está sentando na beira da cama, de costas para ela, com os cotovelos nos joelhos. Ela não conseguia ver sua expressão, mas conseguia sentir sua tristeza. Mordendo o lábio, Kagome senta às suas costas e se inclina passando os braços pela sua cintura. Em resposta, InuYasha entrelaça os dedos da mão direta nos dela e assim eles ficam, por um longo tempo.

\- Inu... – ela começa apoiando o queixo em seu ombro. – Qual o problema?

\- Nada que você precise se preocupar – se esquiva virando o rosto.

\- Você perdeu um paciente, não foi? – uma eternidade se passa até que ela escute o sussurro dele:

\- Dois.

\- Por que você não me falou?

\- Não sou acostumado a isso, Kagome – ele solta sua mão e faz menção de se levantar, mas ela aumenta a pressão ao redor da sua cintura e ele permanece no lugar. – Ninguém nunca esteve por perto quando algo assim acontecia.

\- Sempre estive aqui, InuYasha. Por que nunca falou comigo? - Kagome estava lutando ferrenhamente para não deixar a mágoa transparecer em sua voz, porque não havia espaço para isso ali. InuYasha estava sofrendo. Ele fica em silêncio. – Fala comigo, droga! – InuYasha se vira ficando de frente para ela, sua expressão carregada, forçando-a a solta-lo.

\- O que você quer, Kagome? Que eu sente aqui e me abra completamente para você? Que eu não queria que você me visse isso? Que todos os dias eu me esforço o máximo para ser bom o suficiente para vocês dois e sinto que estou perdendo? - com a última revelação, InuYasha vira o rosto e se levanta. Pelo visto, não era para ela saber disso.

\- Taisho - seu tom carinhoso o pega desprevenido e ele a encara. - Eu sou sua amiga e quero que você me trate como tal - Kagome se levanta ficando frete a frente com ele. - Você me surpreendeu bastante nesses dias, ao ficar ao meu lado e de Akira. Sei que é difícil para você, por causa do seu pai - ele arregala um pouco os olhos surpreso com suas palavras. - Mas você está indo bem sim. Além do mais... - ela estica a mão para acariciar seu rosto. -... não está sozinho. Pode me deixar ajudar?

\- Você já ajuda, Kag.

\- Então me faça o favor de me dizer quando algo estiver te incomodando, ora - diz em tom brincalhão para amenizar o clima fazendo-o revirar os olhos. – Temos um acordo? Promete não tentar me enrolar ou me esconder essas coisas? – ele fecha os olhos e passado um minuto, os abre novamente, a olha diretamente nos olhos e acena afirmativamente. Sorrindo largamente, Kagome o abraça. InuYasha sorri também e a aperta contra o peito.

\- Desculpa por ter te magoado – ele pede pouco depois, ainda a abraçando.

\- Esqueça isso - diz constrangida por ele ter percebido. - Agora, que tal eu cozinhar para você o seu segundo prato favorito? – ele arqueia as sobrancelhas.

\- Cozinhar? _Você _vai cozinhar para mim?

\- Sim, sim. Vou te mimar – ela se afasta e vai saltitando até a porta. – Anda logo, vá tomar um banho para despertar porque não pretendo te deixar dormir hoje – InuYasha se levanta e esfrega as duas mãos juntas.

\- Hm... Vamos ter pizza hoje – e lambe os lábios.

\- É, já que não tenho os ingredientes para a lasanha...

Quando InuYasha desce, encontra Kagome dançando na cozinha com os fones de ouvido enquanto lavava a panela que usaria. Ele se encosta a parede e fica observando-a até que ela o nota e para de dançar, encabulada.

\- Já que está ai parado sem fazer nada, mele seu dedo na margarina e meleque essa panela – e leva até o balcão tudo o que ele precisaria. Sorrindo, InuYasha se senta e faz o que ela disse.

\- E aquela história de que eu seria mimado? Até agora só estou me sentindo explorado – ela estira língua para ele fazendo-o rir.

\- Quanta maturidade... – ele provoca.

\- Ora, cale a boca e faça seu trabalho.

Pizza pronta, eles seguem para a sala para assistirem um romance. Depois dos desenhos que ele teve que assistir no dia anterior, qualquer coisa era boa, então ele nem fez tanta birra quanto ela esperava. De qualquer forma, eles não assistiram ao filme. Brincaram de pega-pega, riram, conversaram, comeram, cochilaram e depois acabaram dormindo de vez no tapete.

'-'

Em um dado momento, InuYasha acorda ouvindo um choro e levanta as pressas para ver qual era o problema. Akira estava com fome. Ele prepara uma mamadeira, sem incidentes dessa vez e assim que termina de comer, Akira volta a dormir. InuYasha volta para a sala e encontra Kagome ainda encolhida no tapete. Com delicadeza, ele a ergue nos braços e a leva para o quarto, colocando-a na cama logo em seguida. Ele estava pronto para ir embora, quando ela aperta os braços em volta do seu pescoço e o puxa. Ainda dormindo, ela deita a cabeça no seu peito e passa a perna por cima da dele. Preso, InuYasha se deixa desabar no colchão. Pelo menos a cama dela era melhor e maior.

* * *

**Ooownt... Happy family... Esse capítulo ficou fofo... Eu achei... ^^ Mas duas amantes em um capítulo? Se Inu manter esse ritmo, Kago o mata antes do oitavo! E agora, resposta às reviews: **

**FernandaFas: Amo fazer vocês rirem! n.n A cena da aula foi divertida de fazer! Pensei a mesma coisa quando terminei... Pra que filhos? O mundo já tá cheio... -.- Super Nany?! kkkkk Não me dê ideias! É capaz de ela acabar aparecendo a chamado de InuYasha! :D Beijos, espero que tenha rido com esse também! **

**neherenia sereniti: InuYasha com os filhos do Miroku... kkkk Nem pra decorar os nomes! Apesar de que eu duvido que ele conseguisse mesmo se tentasse... -.- Olha ai! Muitas cenas de Inu com Akira! ^^ Nem se preocupe que nosso pequeno vai sempre marcar presença! ;) As amantes? E elas deixariam Kag em paz? *suspiro* InuYasha que se cuida! Que bom que está gostando! n.n. Beijos! **

**Marieta100: Que bom que gostou, minha cara Sherlock! kkkkk Sesshy e Rin são uma fofura! E InuYasha com Akira me faz ficar emotiva! *-* Quer adivinhar o que virá no próximo? Beijos, linda! **

**Audrey: Caaaalma! Nada de pânico! Sesshy sabe se cuidar! kkkkkk Que bom que finalmente você começou a gostar do nosso protagonista! Já não era sem tempo! kkkkkk **

**Nane: Vamos continuar sempre, linda! kkkkk O que achou desse capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado! Bijitos.**

**Magah: Estou bem e muito feliz por ter mais uma leitora! ^^ Tudo bem com você? Essa herança ninguém quer, né? Se fosse um milhão na conta bancária, parentes é que não iam faltar para cuidar dele! kkkkk InuYasha tem um bom coração... Ele só esquece disso algumas vezes... Claro que ele ia cuidar do Akira ou eu mesma entraria na fic e o esganaria! u.u O desespero deles é um drama só! kkkkkk Nada a ver com o que seria a minha reação... *cara de calma e experiente* Eu também amei Inu dormindo com Akira... Se fosse Kagome teria tirado mil fotos! É uma das cenas favoritas da minha revisora! Que bom que gostou das aulas! Só acho que não foram muito úteis... -.- Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos, linda! **


End file.
